naruto the snake of festival
by PersonaJoker
Summary: Insprired by Naruto S Strange. Banished by doing his job, he crossed beyond the veil for a new life. Now a new chapter has begun and there're nothing Konoha can do to bring him back. This is my first fanfiction. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new start

He's finally done it. He finally able to bring Sasuke back. He finally able to fulfill the promise. However, the feeling still has until he reached the village gate. The instant he stepped into the village, he was welcome by a fish by his crush Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto no baka! Look what you did to Sasuke-kun. I knew I shouldn't have trusted a demon like you" Screamed the pink hair monkey.

Then his sensei also add few cents in it about he was worse than trash. He was hurt. But not as hurt as when he being drags to the council. Apparently the council had used the excuse of hurting the last Uchiha and using the Kyuubi to banished him. HIM for doing his job. Baa-chan had tried to voice her voice but the council have the majority of vote(AKA the civilian council) and had decided to banished him. Baa-chan kept crying and say sorry for me but I told her it's not her fault.

The worse that beside the Ichiraku, the Konohamaru Corp, Iruka-sensei and including the Konoha 12 (except team 7, Kiba, Neji, the fangirls Ino and Sakura) heck even Anko and Yuugao everyone start to throw rock and insult at him thanks to the infinite wisdom of the council; they decided that now they had banished him they can announced my status as the Kyuubi jinchuriki and the day of his banishment. Even though Lee should be better than them but he followed Sakura word.

He didn't know about Kakashi but the man didn't check on him while he was injured so that pretty much clear how his sensei feels about him.

And so he couldn't take it anymore, he decided to get away from the village at dark night so he don't have to see the look of satisfaction of see him off which he ran and ran to the first place that treat him like a human being, Wave.

He managed to reached to Tazuna house. The old bridge builder quite happy to see him again. He escorted him inside, Tsunami and Inari were both shocked and happy to see him again. After a while, they have dinner which was delicious then Tazuna asked why he was here and then he told them sadly what happened.

Once he finished the story, the family were both shocked and furious at the village treated him. The person who risked his life to return the traitor and this was the thanks he gets. After calming down for a while Tsunami went to hug Naruto in an effort to comfort him which he was glad for.

Naruto decided to tell them that after today, he'll go to beyond the Veil. The family instantly told him that's very dangerous since there are many people venture there that had either didn't returned or died. He told them not to worried but in his mind he knew he didn't have anywhere else to stay since the longer he stayed at the Element Nation the sooner the Akatsuki even the that Danzou guy at the council would try to take the Kyuubi. After that is a heartfelt goodbye before starting his journey.

(Misaki City)

When he stepped through the Veil he felt that his charka had completely leaving his body and realize that the barrier he just passed through had taken his charka that made him immedially face first to the ground. It was then a couple were enjoying the picnic see something strange. Suddenly a young boy just appeared and fall down not moving at all. Seeing that the woman quickly headed toward the boy as she rolled him over and check him once over, it was then the boy slowly open his eye and from there she signs in relief and asked the boy

"Oh my god are you alright?" Asked the woman.

The woman has brown hair tied with a mint ribbon and olive eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a long pink skirt

The man has light brown hair that lie in spiky tufts on the top of his head. His eyes are of a dull-blue color.

"Yeah I'm alright" Said Naruto as he stood up and wonder that how is he losing charka and still alive.

" **You are alive because of me so you better be thankful** " Said the Kyuubi

" **Kyuubi? What do you mean by because of you** " Asked Naruto

" **I'll explain later. Right now the human male is calling you** " Said the Kyuubi

"Hey kit, you are alright" Asked the man

"Oh I'm alright. Just feel a little bit dizzy. What were you saying" Asked Naruto

"I'm asking you what are you doing here and where are your parent" Asked the man

"I'm an orphan" Answered Naruto making the couple shock at what they're hearing then they asked "What, then what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be at the orphanage or something" which made Naruto even sadder as was noticed by the two so they look at each other as if were sharing a silent conversation until they're both nod and said "Would you like to come with us"

Naruto look at them in shock "Really I don't want to be rude"

"Don't worry about it. How about we get you a checkup see if you are fine okay" said the man while the wife just smiles at him, the man's wife just smiles at him, Naruto though about it a little before nodding as he walked with them.

"My name is Naruto. What's yours" Said Naruto while the couple chuckle at him.

"well my name is Kantaro Sakai and this is my wife Chigusa, so Naruto would you like to living with this couple" Said Kantaro as Naruto smile a little before nodding.

(At Sakai home)

After the check up and following the couple home, Chigusa cooking dinner and they eating together. After that Kantaro showing him the room to stay. When Naruto dive in for the nap, he immedially went to his mindscape with the Kyuubi waiting for him.

" **So you have finally here** " Said the Kyuubi

"So can you explain about what you said earlier" Asked Naruto

" **Very well then, you see that barrier was used to disconnect the Element Nation to the world. And since this world doesn't like the charka from Element Nation so this world immedially suck off the chakra of the being that cross here.** " Said the Kyuubi

"Wait so you're saying the world is alive and if it's so then why am I still alive and even you as well since you made of charka" Said Naruto

" **I was just getting to that and you're half-right about me. I maybe am a charka being but I still have youki as well. That why I wasn't got kill and when the barrier ripping your charka forcefully out of the system, it's damaging the core which is the reason why many people from Element Nation died. You see the people from Element Nation has become too familiar with charka that it's become their life force. So in your situation before, it's a good thing that you have much charka, incredible life force and the sabotage of that hellhole that you didn't die immedially and I have time to repair your core. But you can't charka anymore.** " Explain the Kyuubi

"Wow. I guess the sabotage does have its use after all. Then follow what you said then the Akatsuki or Konoha have no chance to come here with the risk of their charka being rift off." Said Naruto

" **That right brat! So you can relax with no worries** " Assured Kyuubi

"But why are you been like this, I though you hate me" Asked Naruto

" **Kid I hate you because of you kept being an idiot when you at that place. But now you have start to wise up and see the truth about that hellhole and we have a new life now so how about we start over. Deal?** Asked Kyuubi

Naruto started to think a little before nodding and saying "Okay then. How about we introduce ourselves. Name Naruto" Said Naruto

" **Kurama** " Said Kurama

The two starting to make peace with each other thus the beginning of a new start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Xanadu Part 1

Xanadu. A paradise for all Guze no Tomoraga. A vast and beautiful world. To create this world, he had to overcome so many trials, challenge and steeling his heart to do so. But at last, he has done it. Now we find our hero sitting behind the desk inside the castle ( **The castle at Shakugan no Shana III)** where he doing paperwork. He looks at the tower of paperwork and sighed:

"Haiiiiii. Why am I accepted this job again?" He asked himself.

" **Well. This is your fault in the first place. You could have just refused"** Said the wristband on his right hand.

" **Hey now Kurama-dono. Naruto is officially the god of Xanadu after all so this's his respondsibility. You can't exactly blame him while everyone chose him** " Responded the necklace.

" **Wait aren't you the infamous (Sairei no Hebi) is one who created Xanadu so why is he the god** " Asked Kurama

" **Well I maybe the one who created the world but he the one that bring everyone together and make peace with the Flame Haze so it's make sense that he's the one become the god.** " Answered the Snake

" **Ah. I still remember the word he said that day** " Trail off the Snake

(Flash back)

(Misaki City)

The entire city that used to be loud and full of activity had become the battlefield. Magic, flame, weapon spark.., flied all over the city. Thanks to the Fuzetsu that ordinary human won't be get in the crossfire. There are so many life lost that pain Naruto. All he want for the woman he loves to be able to free from her destiny. But in order to do that so many life has lost. The war continue on so many day.

" **Hey brat, concentrate. We are on a middle of the war now** " Said Kurama.

"I know but I just feel bad that the war spark because of my selfish wish" Said Naruto

" **Don't say something like that we're following you because we believe in you that you'll bring us to the paradise. That why we're fighting. We fight for our wish, our desire. While the Flame Haze fight for the balance of the world.** " Explained the Snake

"BUT STILL WHY CAN THEY UNDERSTAND? WE DOING THIS TO END ALL THE CONFLICT, ALL THE FIGHTING. SO WHY DO THEY HAVE TO RISKED THEIR LIVE TO STOP US" Painfully said Naruto.

The two with him want to say something but can't. The silence last for the second until

"NARUTO" Shout a female voice

Naruto quickly blocked the sword strike with the Blutsauger. The two then separate

"Naruto please stop this war we can talk thing out" Pleaded the red hair girl

"I sorry Shana I would do anything to stop this but I can't I already told you the Flame Haze are stopping us to go to our heaven. A place we can live peacefully together so please Shana I have to do this" Said Naruto

"You IDIOT. Why can't you trust me does my love for you not worth that trust!?" Angry shout Shana

"NO. I do love you that why I do this so Shana please back out or I have to forcing my hand" Said Naruto

Shana suddenly quiet and murmur

"…"

"Eh?" question Naruto

"BAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Shout Shana then making a fist of flame send straight to Naruto. Being surprised, he was unable to dodge and being hit with full force. Luckily he still have Azure with him or it'll be more painful than that but karma being a bitch to him he instantly being sucker punch by another fist of flame by Shana.

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAAAAAAAAKKAAAAAAAA" After many combo hit she enlarge the fist and send straight to him. Lucky for him, Sydonay who in Manticore form swift through and save from her wrath.

" _ **I think you might need to have a "how to talk with a lady 101" there my liege**_ " Laughed Sydonay

" **I don't think even that will fix his "foot in the mouth" disease** " Said Kurama

"We are in the middle of war and you talk about my love problem?" Asked Naruto

" **Well isn't it because of you flirting with your lover in the first place**?" Said the Snake

"Neverminded just get back to the battlefield Sydonay I'll take it from here." Ordered Naruto

"Okay make sure not to anger the lady again okay" Replied Sydonay

Naruto ignore that comment then turn back to Shana "Shana I have made my mind I want to do this I want to walk alongside you without fighting without conflict and you won't have to risk your life to fight anymore so please don't try to stop me" Plead Naruto

"And then what are you gonna do after that. What are you gonna do after that" Asked Shana

"After that I plan to go to Xanadu to punished myself, to atone for my sins so I'm sorry look like I ca-" what all he could say before send him a punch to his face.

"YOU IDIOT. Why do you have to shoulder everything to yourself. Honestly, just like before you always try to do anything by yourself. SO why, why don't you trust me, why don't you ask me. WHY?!" Shouted with teary eye Shana

" **Haiii. As you already know Shana. He has a distrust issue after that incident I told you about. His mind almost shatter thanks to that so he afraid. Afraid of getting too close to you even though he loves you.** " Explained Kurama with a heavy sigh.

Shana stay quite as she remember what Kurama talking about. At a certain training day she accidently saw a fist size scar on his left arm. When she asked about that she only met with a silent from the blond so she asked Kurama about that. He explained the story with a heavy sighed. The silent last until

"Hey I didn't give you the Reiji Mago for you to mop around and go to wars you know" Said the cheerful voice.

Both of them startled and find the source of the voice until they lay their eye on the Reiji Mago. Suddenly, a man appeared from the Reiji Mago. This man has a mixture of green and brown-tinged hair with brown eye. He wear a long jacket over a white shirt, and two small, silver earrings on both of his ears. He has part of the left side of his hair braided.

"I thinks introduce is in order. I'm Johann and I'm the creator of the Treasure that you currently have right now"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Xanadu Part 2

Confuse, surprise, shock. Those are Naruto's emotion right now. To think the very owner of the Treasure that part of his plan is appearing like this. Still, the word he said halt his though

"Wait, what do you mean by "giving me the Reiji Mago"?" Asked Naruto

"I meant what I said I gave you the Reiji Mago because I have high hope in you Naruto Uzumaki" Answered Johann

"Please don't refer me by that name. It's Naruto Sakai and I intend to keep it till I die" Said Naruto

"Fine, fine, Naruto Sakai. Now back to matter at hand. I told you I didn't give you the Reiji Mago so you could do this kind of thing" Said Johann

"And exactly what did you mean by that?" Asked Naruto

"C'mon don't you think it's weird since the Treasure just suddenly come to you when you not even a Mystes?" Asked Naruto

"Then can you explain the reason why you just suddenly want to give me?" Asked Naruto

"Jeez. Impatient are you? Okay then. Listen the reason why like I said before it's because I have high hope on you. The reason of that is you see before my death I had been work on a spell. The spell is called "Chrono Driver"( **Sorry, borrow from ToCS can't think of any other name** ). You see this spell allow me to have an insight about the future. I developed this because I felt my time is near and I worried about Pheles so I want to prepare for that." Explained Johann

"Wait. If you were able to have insight on the future than how can't you predict your own death?" Asked Naruto

"Like I said before before my death I had been work on that spell and since my death come sooner than I expected that I hadn't able to completed it. That why I can't predict my own death. Anyway back at the matter of hand, when I used the Chrono Driver the spell show me a different future. And guess who is in that future?"

"Me?" Naruto look surprised

"That's right. You Naruto Uzum- I mean Naruto Sakai. I'm quite curios too. So, I take a look and quite surprise. You actually able to mend the relationship between the Guze no Tomoraga and the Flame Haze. Something that no one has been able to do." Said Johann excited

" **Uh, wasn't you created that spell to check on Pheles so why jump straight to the kid?** " Asked Kurama sweatdrop

"Oh I accidently know about that already. In that future, we actually are a family. A place where Flame Haze and Guze no Tomoraga living peacefully. It's like a dream come true" Said Johann excited

"But isn't that what I'm doing?" Asked Naruto

"It is but, in that future, you look happy, lively and not like who you are now" Explained Johann

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"What I meant is even with the same goal you have lost sight of yourself. When I died, I transfer my power of existents inside the Reiji Mago so I can see that future with my own eye. I also took a bit of research about you as well. You once are a hard-worker who never give up. And you have a kind heart that willing to save people who suffer. On that day, you had been betrayed, judge unfair fully. When I see that I felt sorry for you. A person with such kind heart had a life like that. So, when I see you being transport here I transfer the Reiji Mago to you so you could have a chance to do great thing with it. Maybe even fall in love have family like that." Explained Johann

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME. HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW I LOST MYSELF?" Asked Naruto angrily

"Because I believe you are better than that. You're not the one who willing to be chained by the past. Look forward to the future believe in yourself and most of all, believe in love. Don't underestimate love. Believe in Shana love for you. You can prevail if you have her by your side. You said you fight for her but the outcome of what you're doing will made her sad. How can you said you fight for her when you forgot the very reason you fight?" Asked Johann

"I…." Said Naruto not knowing what to say

" **I hate to admit it but he's right kid you need to stop looking behind you and start looking at the future. You can accomplish more when you were determent knucklehead like before as much as I hate to admit it but just don't revert back to that Hokage spouting idiot like before is good enough for me.** " Said Kurama

"Come now Kurama. I know you care for him. You don't need to hide" Joked Johann

Kurama just grumped

"What would you think "God of Creation"?" Asked Johann

" **If the future you just told me is real then I have no problem. I will trust Naruto Sakai.** " Replied the God Of Creation

"What about you Shana?" Asked Johann

"Hump! As long as he don't lose sight of himself like before than I'm okay" Said Shana

"And there you have it. Naruto Sakai. So, what it's gonna be?" Asked Johann

"…. Okay then! So what are we gonna do?" Asked Naruto

"First we need to gather people all over the city attention and then you will work your magic Naruto" Said Johann happily

"How am I suppose to asked them to stop fighting and talk?!" Asked Naruto

"Did I told you before, you not alone" Said Johann and gesture him to look beside him

Naruto look and find Shana who nod. He give up then asked "So how am I gonna gather everyone's attention"

"… **Call Shaher** " Said the GoC

"Huh you asking ME to call the God Of Guidance. Do you want me to die or did you forget that to summon her we need sacrifice to call her" Said Naruto

" **Not necessary. All we need is my power of existent and a large amount of power of existent to be able to call her or get her attention. Since she's a very curios being that bound to get her attention. Oh and you should get Rofocale. He knows the chanting.** " Explained GoC

"Wait do I have to sacrifice him" Asked Naruto

" **No. Like I said you don't have to with the way I told you.** " Said GoC

Before he able to get Rofocale a voice rang out "There's no need I'm already here"

Naruto follow the voice and found and man wearing a costume similar to Euro's royal's. A green hat, suit and a blue pant. He also has bandage cover his face except his eyes.

"So what's your order my liege?" Asked Rofocale

"Okay then stand back Johann, Shana. Rofocale stay there and prepare the chant" Said Naruto

The three did what Naruto told. Then Naruto focus all of his power, Kurama, GoC. The spike of power alert the both side of the war.

"Okay so what am I gonna do?" Asked Naruto

" **Release your power up to the sky after Rofocate said the chant. Rofocate! DO IT NOW!** " Said GoC

Rofocate nod and chanting: "Now is the moment you will see! Our God of Guidance! The "Thunderous Chant of Awakening", Shaher! Come to us!""

The chanting was loud and clear for the both side to heart and the surge of power bright enough to fell. It was then the God of Guidance Shaher has descend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Xanadu the outcome

Pure white color appeared from the sky making everyone in the battlefield had to turn their eye to the source. Then the voice rang out

" _ **I have come at your call. Why had you call for me, God of Creation and Child of Prophecy Naruto Sakai**_ " Asked GoG

"What do you mean by "Child of Prophecy" Shaher" Asked Naruto

" _ **It's appear you don't even know what destiny await for you, Naruto Sakai. You are the one who had been describe as a person who can bring change to everything around you. Salvation or destruction are the path that I have seen from you. I would have though that the Nine Tails had explained it to you already.**_ " Explain Shaher making everyone hearing had a shocked expression.

"And when are you gonna tell me that my choice are basically decide the fate of the world" Asked Naruto annoyed

" **Brat aren't you the one who said "I'll walk my own path"** **so what's the different between knowing and not knowing about that?"** Retorted Kurama

"Fine. Let just get back at the matter at hand. Shaher I need you to transfer my and Shana word to everyone in the city. I want every Guze no Tomoraga and Flame Haze to listen to our word." Asked Naruto

"… _**All right. Since this is the turning point of your path, I'll assist you on this matter.**_ " Agreed Shaher

In instanced, her power swift through the city and then a voice is all over the battlefield making everyone stop for a moment

"Attention all Guze no Tomoraga and Flame Haze. I'm Naruto Sakai or as you know the facet of the Snake of the Festival. I wish for you to listen to my word for a few moments. After that the choice are on you" Explained Naruto

"… Flame Haze. As you have known. The Guze no Tomoraga wish for the paradise and I have every intention to do so. The paradise was call Xanadu. It's located in the rift between the Human World and the Crimson Realm. In Xanadu, the Guze no Tomoraga are no longer need to devour human for their survival and live in peace. I understand that all of you didn't believe that. Which is why I wish to invites all the Flame Haze to Xanadu so we could live peacefully together and you can see we Guze no Tomoraga also wish for peace. So I asked you all please give this a chance and help us build the paradise for all of us." Pleading Naruto while kneeling.

"All Flame Haze I'm the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" Shana. I also wish to build this paradise as well. I have seen his earnest answer. I have seen his determination. He truly wishes to create this paradise so there will be no more war. No more bloodshed. That why I beg of you all. Please give this a try." Pleading Shana

After a while seem like forever, the first one to appeared is a maid with white hair band and purple maid outfit.

"Shana, are you sure about this action de~arimasu?" asked Wilhelmina

"Yes. I'm sure and I'll stand by his side no matter what" Said Shana

"How about you Sakai, are you sure about this? This road not a easy one. Flame Haze and Guze no Tomoraga will not eye to eye with this completely de~arimasu" Ask Wilhelmina

"A very harsh life will waiting ahead of you" Said Wilhelmina's white hair band Tiamat

"The word "give up" never in my dictionary at all. I'll keep pushing forward to that future. I have already lose myself and nearly lost the girl I love for my mistake. But now not anymore with Shana on my side. I'll no longer afraid." Said Naruto determinated

"Very well. You all heard loud and clear right" Wilhelmina asked around

Soon everyone Guze no Tomoraga and Flame Haze gather around him. Naruto and Shana look surprise at this.

"Wait since when everyone has been here?" Asked Naruto

"Quite long actually. Quite a man you are there kid. If the chibi here didn't claim you I would have do it myself" Joked Rebecca

Shana heart this hug Naruto and glare at Rebecca. Rebecca laugh and Wilhelmina hand-chop her head. Then an elder woman coughed

"Well young Sakai. We have seen your resolve now we need you to prove that resolve. Tell us what you need help at?" Asked Sophie

"First off, I need to contact the Guze-" Said Naruto

"No need. We already here" Said Johann

Like Johann said. All Guze no Tomoraga has gather and Pheles is standing with Johann as well.

"We already heard about what you want to do my liege. So tell us what we need to do" Said Sydonay

As soon as he said that at the sky appear a round form of energy.

"Just in time. Alright everyone I need you to gather the power of existent along with your wish to Xanadu premature form. That way I can help mature it to the paradise that everyone wish. SO LET'S DO THIS EVERYONE. FOR OUR PARADISE." Roared out Naruto

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH" Roared out then send the power of existent to the orb. Naruto then start chanting, spell circle start to appeared around the orb. The orb start to shake and then it's fly straight up and from there the path lead to Xanadu descent down. The Guze shout happily and then gather around the path

"All right. Who wish to be the first step in the paradise?" Asked Naruto

"My liege. I would like myself and Pirsoyn to be the first person" Asked a humanoid beetle name Ribesal carrying a brown coat kid name Pirsoyn

"Very well. What do everyone thinks" Asked Naruto

Everyone nod their head than the duo go to the path and transports them successfully to Xanadu

"Okay everyone go I'll be the last one. I still have one last thing to do" Said Naruto

" **I'll stay with him for the time in case he need something** " Said GoC

They are nod and head to the path "So Lamies what do you think will this amount of power of existent is enough for you" Asked Naruto

"It's more than enough thank you my liege" Said an old man wearing suit name Lamies

"Then I would like to ask you something. Shana can you come here" Asked Naruto

"What is it Naruto" Asked Shana

"Can you give me Hirai flame. Lamies I want you to restore this person existent is that alright" Asked Naruto

"Okay" "I don't have a problem my liege"

After a while the Flame Haze has also gone to Xanadu. Lamies also go to Xanadu after finish gathering all the power of existent. Then the only one is Naruto and Shana

"So let go then Shana"

"Okay Naruto"

When they start flying toward the gate Naruto said "Oh right. I forgot to give you the answer at Christmas."

"What is it Naruto"

Naruto embrace Shana and kisses her. "I love you Shana. Always am and always will be"

Shana blushed, happy and said "I love you too Naruto. Always am and always will be" then the two depart straight to Xanadu then the path close.

(End Flashback) After 2 years

"Can't believe they decided my punishment will be start governing the world. They probably want to torture me with all of these paperwork" Said Naruto

" **Well can't blame them for pay back like that. These things seem like they keep multiplying every time you look always** " Winced Kurama sympathy

" **Well what done is done I guess. You better get back to the paper. I think they just multiplying.** " Said GoC

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH" Shout Naruto

"Cursing paperwork again Naruto. You should know better than that it's won't work" Said Shana

Shana after 2 years seem to have grown becoming like a real teenage should be. She nearly as tall as Wilhelmina. Her hair trail down to her waist and dare he say her chest start to have a curve though if he say that she will most likely kill him even though they are dating now( **Picture teenage-like Shana)**.

"If you at my sit I'm pretty sure you would say the same thing" Said Naruto

"isn't it why I'm here to help you now" said Shana

He smiles and recall the day. That remind him, after this he gonna have an "Unrestricted Spells 101" with Johann as well. Johann quite a prodigy with "Unrestricted Spells". He also returns to the living thanks to Lamies and Xanadu environment and now he and Pheles has a little boy name Justus. Maybe I should get Shana to go to a trip to meet his friend at Suna.

( **Note: since crossing through the Veil his existent doesn't affect there** **because of the barrier** )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Trouble in Suna

It's a sunny day in Xanadu. As always, Naruto dealing with paperwork with Shana. The amount of paperwork is massive it's high up like a tower. After struggling with the paperwork, they decided to go to the park to each Shana homemade lunch. The park is like the Misaki part. The two found a nice shade then they sit down and talk

"Haaaa. It's so boring. I want to do something else beside sitting down doing paperwork" whine Naruto

" **And to think you used to want to become Hokage. From my memories, the Hokage always siting down doing paperwork and I rarely see them get out of that desk.** " Said Kurama chuckling

" **So this leader also sitting doing paperwork then why do they even need to select the strongest people for.** " Asked Shana's pendant Alastor

" **That where you wrong. Apparently the Hokage need charisma, wisdom or something along the line. Although I don't see any wisdom when they banished the kid here** " Said Kurama

" **This village's probably infected by a bunch of hungry power fool who sit at the top who can't see past the hate. I already seen a fair share of them when I still at the Human World** " Said GoC

"They shouldn't do something like that. These guy all bunch of idiot" Agreed Shana

"I know but to be honest, I feel it's better this way. Because I was able to meet you after all Shana" Said Naruto

Shana blushed red and lightly punch his shoulder mumble: "loveable idiot" then put her head on his shoulder.

"I know how about this. The day after we'll go and visit my friend at Suna. I wonder how he has been all those years. Heck, I even have the chance to introduce you too. Oh and probably need to fix up that faulty seal of his too" Said Naruto happily at the thought of seeing his old friend again.

Thanks to Johann and Kurama knowledge of sealing he can proudly say his seal could easily make the Yondaime's look like child scribbling compare to him

" **Hahahahaha. Me too. I can't wait to meet Shukaku. That tanuki always bragging he has a stronger vessel than me. Can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you. Hahahahahahhaha.** " Laughed Kurama making other sweatdrop.

"Well. I guess a vacation won't hurt. I can ask Wilhelmina to fill in for us a few days." Said Shana

"Then it's settle then two day from now we will go" Said Naruto

" **I'm actually quite curios about this place. A place that name after the element of nature.** " Said GoC

" **I'm also quite curios as well so I'll looking forward to that too.** " Said Alastor

(Meanwhile in a certain cave)

"The time are now. It's time to start the plan. Zetsu, start the report" asked the silhouette man with eyes have circle

"Yes, leader. The Ichibi is currently at Suna. **The Nibi and Hachibi at Kumo.** The Sanbi at Kiri. **The Yonbi and Gobi is around Earth Country.** The Rokubi is fleeing around the Water Country since Kiri Civil War. **The Nanabi at Taki.** And finally, the Kyuubi is still missing. **The last sight of the Kyuubi is Wave Country and that's it, there's no sign of him after that.** " Said the silhouette plant-like man name Zetsu.

"How in the world he's hiding so well. I met him before. He shouldn't be able to hide with that bright clothes and it's not like his feature is common" Said the silhouette man with sword on his back

"He's quite good at evading other from when I still an ANBU so I'm not that surprise he can hide so well." Said the silhouette man with red eye

"Regardless, we still continue the plan. Zetsu, keep finding the information about the Kyuubi. Deidara, Sasori. You two will go to Suna and capture the Ichibi first." Said the Leader

"Understood, Leader" said the silhouette man with ponytail name Deidara and the man with hunch back and a steel-like tail name Sasori.

"The rest of you prepare for your next assignment. Dismiss." Said the Leader and all disappear.

(Back to Xanadu) 2 days later

"Okay then Wilhelmina I leave everything here to you. Keep me posted via contact seal" Said Naruto as he and Shana standing side by side with their luggage sealed.

"I understand. Have a memorials trip. You two de~arimasu" said Wilhelmina

"Be on guard with any possibility" Said Tiamat

"We will. Thanks again Wilhelmina" Said Shana

The two walks through the portal waving at Wilhelmina as she waves back.

(Suna)

As the two walks to the gate of the village they seeing every ninja seem to hurry for something. The two go closer and ask the ninja

"Excuse me, we are the tourist who just come here today. Can you tell me what's going on?" Asked Naruto

"You're a tourist? Boy, you choose the wrong time to visit this village. The truth is the Kazekage has been kidnapped." Said the guard

"What? Really. Who's the kidnapper?" Asked Naruto as Shana and the rest of Guze shocked

"I don't know. All I heard is the kidnapper wearing black coat with red clouds

" **Oi brat. Isn't that sound like the Akatsuki.** " Asked Kurama telepathically

" **Isn't this the group that hunt you and your sibling that you told us before?** " Asked Alastor

" **Pardon me. Can you tell me about this group? This's the first time I heard about this.** " Asked GoC

" **Later on the road. Oi brat, if this truly is the Akatsuki then you need to hurry up before they done with him** " Said Kurama

"Okay. Kurama, can you sense Shukaku?" said Naruto telepathically

" **Yeah. Let go** " Said Kurama

"Ya. It seems we have come at the bad time. I'm truly sorry about that. Maybe next time then. Come on love, we need to go now" Naruto told Shana as he sends her the signal. She nod than say goodbye to the ninja. The ninja said no problem and maybe next time you can visit.

"So I guess that our vacation huh" Said Shana

"Yeah. I'm sorry fo-" "No need to say anything. He's your friend right. Then it's normal for you want to save him. Now which way is it Kurama?" Interrupted Shana

" **To the forest then I'll show you and erased your existent.** " Said Kurama

(After a while)

" **So this Akatsuki want to gather all 9 of you, What's the reason for that?** " Asked GoC

" **Beat me. And as much as I hate Shukaku, he's still family and I have to save him.** " Said Kurama

" **I'm surprise you have a heart under that personality of your Kurama.** " Said Alastor

" **Zip it Alastor**. **We are here.** " Said Kurama

(In the cave) in the middle of extraction

"Someone outside the cave but that's weird. It's like they just appeared like that" Said Zetsu

"That can't be right. Suna is still fixing the damage. We take down the tailed one and even if they asked Konoha they still need more time than that." Said Sasori

"Whoever it is outside we don't need to worry since the barrier wi-" was all Zetsu could said before the cave entrance being forcefully blasted open. Walk in the cave was two people that the two Akatsuki member will need to battle for their life if they want to have a slightest chance to walk out of this alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Akatsuki vs The God of Creation and the reunion

The sight that meet Naruto and Shana are 9 silhouettes figures and giant statue with 10 of it's eyes it's close and most important is his friend Garra is floating in the middle of the statue with his soul look like being suck out. Most of the present there, the one who's surprise the most is Kurama.

" **Impossible. That's the…** " Exclaimed the shocked Kurama

"Hey Kurama, what is it that got you so spooked?" Asked Naruto

" **Those idiots. They actually trying to do something like that. Brat I'll explain later right now save your friend.** " Beckon Kurama

"Okay. Shana get Garra down. I'll deal with those two clowns" Said Naruto

" **Okay Shana. Concentrate the power of existent in the Nietono and sever that line connect to the guy.** " Said Alastor

Shana nod then leap straight to Garra then draw out Nietono then cut through the line then catch Garra. The two Akatsuki saw that was about to stopped her but then interrupted by Naruto

"Your opponent is me" Said Naruto then he summoned Blutsauger and separated the two and Shana.

The silhouette man with a large sword on his back look impressed with Blutsauger and eagerly want to try facing him and the sword. After Shana returns to his side and put Garra down gently, he de-summon Blutsauger and spoke

"I'm impressed. You two managed to dodge my strike even though distracted. You two truly deserved to be called an S-rank ninja. But now, play time's over. Here what you will do. You will either tell me what yours are intend to do with the Bijuu and walk always from this in one piece. Or…" As soon as he said this, he starts to release 10% of his powers. Then the very earth itself is shaking making the two Akatsuki present and the silhouettes one widens their eye and also the "rescue" team on the way here as well.

"Or you can resist and I can the info out of you painfully and there will be no trace of you all when I'm done with you." Naruto said and some of his silver flame start to materialize as well.

(At the retrieval team) before Naruto release his power

The team consist of Garra sister Temari, elder Chiyo, Konoha team 7 for assault and team 8 for tracking ( **The team look like at Shippuden** ). The team of Konoha right now need to help this mission for renew the alliance between Suna and Konoha since that faithful day. Turn out everything has gone south after they banished Naruto. When Naruto gone to Wave and explained everything according to Tazuna now the Wave Daimyo Tazuna had spread out everything to the other country. Let just say the other Daimyo are angry are an understatement. They immedially marching to Fire Country and tear the alliance right in front of the Fire Daimyo. The Daimyo then immedially kick down the door of the council room and demand why the other Daimyo marching to his castle and tear the alliance right in front of him. When some idiot council member confessed with their head high the Daimyo immedially chewing them out and the rest of the council and after that cutting 70% of the fund then storming out. Heck Garra even marching here almost kill the entire council member if not for his sister. So he only here to tearing the alliance and storm out saying they can forget about get their help. The Snow Daimyo not only tearing the alliance but also the contracts for the Icha Icha film. Jiraiya almost has a heart attack. Not to mention in that chaos Sasuke has been able to slip out of the village again thanks to Sakura. After that after the shouting match between the Daimyo, the Hokage and the council Sasuke has been mark as a B-rank missing nin dead or alive order (mostly leaned on death by the Daimyo). After that the council try to salvage thing and asked Jiraiya to reversed summon him. But Jiraiya said it's won't work since his name has disappeared from the Toad contract ( **Note: because the effect of fusing with the God of Creation. You could say he being reborn** ). That news making Tsunade heart broken thinking the Akatsuki had got him but Jiraiya said the Akatsuki still finding him according to his spy network. After that day, Jiraiya double the effort of his spy network to track Naruto down and Tsunade order every available ninja to search for him. But that's not the shocked news of them all. The shocking news is just after the few days, Tsunade seeing the face that see never expected to see. Minato and Kushina came back to the village along with a daughter that is Naruto's sister. Apparently his sensei and his wife had faking their death so they could fool the mask man and separated the yin to Naruto and the Yang to his sister. But when his sensei asked Kakashi a certain question, he still remember that day:

(flash back)

When he being called by Hokage, he had expected anything throw at him but nothing can't prepare him for this. "Hokage-sama, what do you need me fo-… Sensei, Kushina-Sama. You're alive. But how?" Asked Kakashi with a shocked look.

"Oh Kakashi. Just in time. You see we are still alive and all but let put that aside for now. I have a question for you. Tell me, why is my SON NARUTO is worse than trashed when he had to earn TWO of your prized jutsu you taught to that traitor to his left shoulder. ANSWER ME KAKASHI OR SO HELP ME I'LL HAVE YOU AS MY TRAINING DUMMY FOR THE NEXT SIX MONTHS" Asked an enraged Kushina-sama being held back by his sensei for ripping him apart.

He shivers at the thought of being Kushina-sama training dummy but then her word clicked in his head. He shivered hoping he's wrong asked "Son, so Naruto is actually being your and Sensei's son?"

Minato looked at him and nod. Kakashi then hugging his head and mumble "Wha…What have I done?"

"Kushina-sama. I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I know I wou-" was all he can said before Kushina broke free from Minato then start pounding him.

"You bastard. You favor that traitor. You neglected my son you broke his heart. I knew my feeling was right, I should take him with me. I should have" Said Kushina choking with tear as she keeps pounding Kakashi

"Love, love. Calm down he will pay for this. Don't worry." Said Minato comforting his wife. Minato glared at his student and said "Kakashi, normally I would have let her pound you to piece but I'm also at fault as well for leaving Naruto here in care of you people." He said angry while looking at his student, his teacher but at Tsunade soften a bit unnoticed making them look shameful. "So today I'll reinstall of being Hokage again and enforce martial law. The village, ninja, you, sensei and Tsunade will use all your power to find my son or so help me...," Trail of Minato making the threat linger.

(End flashback)

Ever since then no matter how much Kakashi apology to his sensei he always met with cold shoulder. He also declares that he no longer his student and only if Naruto forgive him then he might reconsider it but with Kushina-sama then he basically has no chance at all. Now his team 7 are consist of 3 members Sakura, Sai has been rescued from Root after his sensei disband them painfully. Danzou may not being arrested for not having enough evident but he being kept under close watch. And his final member is sensei's daughter Natsumi. She a chunnin vest, long red hair like her mother, fingerless gloss, ninja pant and a head protector ( **Imagine Kushina in Jounin day** ). She being assigned to his squat because she believes that Garra the Kazekage should have the information about her brother since those two were friends. Temari then said "Oi hurry up. We need to get to him before it's too lale."

"Shup up. Be grateful that we even coming to help that demon brother of yours" Said the pink hair thing

" . .say?" Asked Temari gritting her teeth

"I said…" was all she can say before a massive power surge swift through the clearing. The power making everyone knee down and making them breathing hard.

"Wha… What is this power?" Asked Temari

"I… I don't know. But who or whatever it's it even surpasses the Kyuubi. Hinata" Order Kakashi

"Hai. Byakugan" Said Hinata activating her doujutsu

"There's an abnormal high level of power at that direction and another level is not far behind. It's not charka but whatever it's it not like anything I have seen before." Said Hinata pointing at the direction.

"That's the direction of the Akatsuki" said a ninja dog Pakkun

"GARRA" said Temari dashing off. Kakashi order the team to speed up as well.

(Back at the cave)

"So your choice is?" Asked Naruto menacing and his KI leaking out making the two Akatsuki sweat heavily

The leader saw this widen his eye and make a hand sigh making the statue disappeared and order "Deidara, Sasori. Retrieved the Shukaku and retreated immedially" than disappeared

The blond hair man mumble "Easier said than done" then he and Sasori prepare themselves.

"So that's gonna be huh. Shana protect Garra. This will done soon" As soon as he said that Naruto dash at them in a second. Sasori using his tail to strike him but before he did his tail already at Naruto's hand and being crushed to piece. Deidara send him a clay bomb but was blocked by his spell. Sasori tried to shoot him poison, explosive needle only that Naruto disappeared and appear behind him to punch through his puppet and forcefully drag him out and throw him outside of the cave.

"Danna" shout Deidara before he could do anything a voice behind him said "Worries about yourself first" was all he could here before he was forcefully blasted outside as well. This is the scene that the retrieval team sight upon getting here.

(outside)

The retrieval team confused seeing the two Akatsuki member being forced outside of the cave then realize their attention are to the person who walking outside. Naruto then said "Well then. It's appeared all of the audience are here. Shall we kick it up a notch." Said Naruto then two members look at eachother nodding then Deidara throwing C3 bomb while Sasori summoned the 3rd Kazekage using iron sand making the Suna side widen their eyes. But their Jutsu barely did anything to Naruto's shield. Then Naruto smirking "Gotta say. You're quite creative with the Jutsu but it's still just a "one trick pony". Here let me show you how it's done" said Naruto then creating magic circle surrounding them. Then the two members hear the word would haunting them forever " **Darkness Rain** " then instantly the circle showering them with black rain. The pair try to block the spell with their jutsu but useless. Their Jutsu only last a second than their being hit full force. When it's over, their barely can be called alive with Deidara have various hole on his body, Sasori only with the head and body while the 3rd Kazekage puppet was completely destroyed. All the present can't help but wonder

"What is this? Is he a monster?" "He easily took down the Akatsuki pair" "who is he and why is he look familiar?" "My Grandson" "My bug is afraid of this guy" "Why is his scent so familiar"

Naruto walk to the down pair and asked "Any last word?" Sasori then tell him he gonna meet Orochimaru's spy making 2 members of team 7 surprise and then Naruto knee down chanting " **Dark drain** " then to other shocked, he sucked out their soul. After that a voice called out "Oh you done?" was the word of a girl came out making every male blushed at her beauty but then they see who see carrying.

"Garra" Was all Temari could said before a forcefield blocked her. Shana set Garra down then Naruto put his finger at the seal and then Garra's seal screen out on the air. Naruto said "Wow. Did Suna actually getting a monkey to draw this seal or what. This seal is quite unstable to the point it's look like the Bijuu gonna pop out immedially after done. Then again, who the Kazekage before is I'm not surprised." Said Naruto then touch the seal erased them. Before the elder saying anything a much more complex seal pop out and start to rearrange. The specular make the people of Konoha look at wonder

"What the, even sensei can't do this just who is this boy?" "Wow. I don't think even Mom can't do this at all"

Soon something pops out making Suna realized that was Shukaku. Shukaku then look around then " **What the, I'M FREE. OH YES BABY. I'M FREE.** " Shout out Shukaku only be interrupted

"No you're not this's only temporary" Said Naruto

" **Yeah right human. I'm free and ther-** " Shukaku suddenly feel hurt then look at his arm was a silver flame eating him.

"You are only free because I ALLOW IT. EITHER BEHAVE YOURSELF OR I'LL ERASED YOU PERMANENTLY." Said Naruto making the flame spread faster.

Shukaku feel like his soul, his existent being vaporize fast. Trying to put out the flame but no avail. He then give up and scream " **ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT. STOP. STOP THE FLAME.** "

"That more like it. Listen up. This seal will allow you to have free will appearing outside of the seal but if you try to go rampage or killing innocent…. Trust me, you will wish you die because this seal will make you suffer painfully. And remember protect Garaa and the one close to him then you can have a chance to breath fresh air again. Do we have a deal?" Asked Naruto

Shukaku grumble but Naruto look make him said " **OKAY. No need to look at me like that.** "

Naruto nod his head. Shukaku then mumble " **Che. At least this deal better than the other one.** "

Naruto took down the forcefield and Garaa start to stilt. He opens his eye and look around and seeing the blond hair person being overshadow by someone he knows too well. He blurts out the name make the Konoha shocked. "Naruto?"

"It's been a long time isn't it Garra. So Kazekage huh. You make yourself quite a name there da~tebayo" Said Naruto cheerfully with his antic making Kurama if have hand palm his face.

 **NOTE: Whew. That a long chapter. The next chapter will be Naruto vs Konoha. Review for me this question: Do you want Shana to go Hitokiri Battousai on Konoha along with Naruto or not?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Shana vs Konoha

Death silence after what's Garra just said. Temari looks surprised. She never expected the one who beats the pair of Akatsuki easily is that weak, loud mouth shrimp she met at the Chunnin Exam. The Konoha team are shocked as well. The one who affected the most are Hinata Hyuga and Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze. Hinata blushed when she just found out this handsome person is her long-time crush but she felt uneasy at the girl who next to him. Natsumi was shocked as well and embarrassed that she actually thinks her brother is hot but like Hinata, she wonders what's her brother relationship with that girl next to him. The silence breaks up as Naruto asked: "Hey Garra what's the matter? Did something wrong?"

"Naruto?! But what, how?" Asked Garra clearly confused

"Now now my friend. We can talk about this later at Suna. Oh and before that, I would like you to meet my wife. Shana Sakai" Said Naruto introduced Shana making everyone shocked that he actually a married man. Though Hinata look like her entire world just shatter apart.

"Uh. It's nice to meet you miss Sha-" "Just Shana is fine Garra. You're my husband's friend after all" Interrupted Shana

"Now shall we get going?'' Asked Naruto only receiving a nod from Garra. The Konoha team snap out pf their stupor and appeared in front of Naruto.

"Do you mind? I have a friend to catching up with" Beckon Naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki. You're hereby order to return to Konoha at once" Said Kakashi

"So that's how desperate Konoha now. And please don't refer me by that name. It's Naruto Sakai now and I intend to keep it" Said Naruto

"Look here you baka. Just get rid of that whore and get back or I'll pound your face in" The instant the pink hair howled monkey said that she being send straight to the tree.

"I would advise who are you talking to Haruno or it's could cost you your life" Said Naruto coldly and he accidently save the monkey since because of that remark Shana is fingering with the Nietono.

The team widen their eye of his treatment toward his former-crush but since he already a married man he had move on already.

"Come on Naruto. Konoha needs you. The Hokage had lift your banishment. There is someone who want to meet you. You won't let the misunderstanding rule your judgement, won't you?" Said Kakashi pleading and being shut up after Naruto released his KI

"Oh ho. Misunderstanding you say. Tell me Hatake, is it misunderstanding that I was beaten all the time? Is it misunderstanding that I was being shun by the villager? Is it misunderstanding that that I was being misled, taught wrong at the academy? Please do to tell me Hatake. I'm all ear." Said Naruto with his KI and some of his power leak out making the sky darken and the wind blew strong.

Kakashi in the first time can't say a word after what Naruto has gone through. Then the idiot mutt beat it to him: "Look you idiot. We have you surrounding and you probably tired after fighting the Akatsuki. So either come peacefully or we'll drag you back"

The field is silence until "ha..ha..ha.. **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** " laugh out Naruto then releasing large amount of KI making everyone silvering with the malice of that laugh.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I see. So that where's your confident is. But unfortunally for you mutt. That where's you wrong. What you just see before actually only 10% of my power only. Not to mention I have many more techniques than that and let me tell you this. Most of them are quite destructive to the point I can destroy the entire Konoha with just a snap of my finger** " Said Naruto snickering making the team eye widen in shocked and disbelieve.

" **Oh I see some of you don't believe me. Well then how about I demonstrate it by erasing each and everyone of you off of this world** " Said Naruto and in instant a large magic circle appeared at the sky at range of a small village. The Konoha was shaking in fear then suddenly a voice spoke out "Wait Naruto. Let me in this. I want to stretch my body for a while now. I want to see how powerful these ninjas are if they think they can beat you when you tired." Said Shana as she wears the night cape Yogasa.

Naruto rises his eyebrow then " **Let her kit. She had been fingering the Nietono after that pink hair thing spout out the nonsense. She could be explode any minute if she don't have a chance to relieve her anger.** " Said Kurama

" **Knowing you. You probably want to see her slaughter the entire Konoha team** " Said the GoC

" **You know me too well. Snake.** " Retorted Kurama grinning making Naruto sweatdrop

"Very well then. They are your" Said Naruto canceled his spell making the Konoha sigh in relief

"Ha so our opponent is that girl. This should be quick" And the hope of getting out of this in one piece had been shattered by the idiot mutt. Hinata prepare her Juuken while glaring hatefully toward Shana, Sakura fixing her glove thinking this will end quick while Natsumi prepare for anything.

"Hey Naruto. Are you sure to leave your wife like that? I mean one of them is Hatake Kakashi." Asked Temari worried

"Oh I assure you she'll be more than OK. In fact, after the mutt open his mouth, I almost felt sorry for them" Said Naruto

" **Hoh. A change of heart, are we?** " Asked Kurama

"I said almost Kurama, not completely." Retorted Naruto

Shana draws out the Nietono making Konoha surprised at that. And in that instant, Shana dash right through them and various sword wound appeared on the mutt making him lose consciousness and bleeding on the ground.

"That's one down" Said Shana. Konoha team sprang out in action immedially. Sai sending his ink beast only the beast being sliced apart when they're 1m radius from her. Then Sakura sending her fist prepare to bask her skull in only for her arm nearly being sever from the waist up. Hinata strikes her with Juuken only to miss then Shana appeared behind her and delivered a slash on back shallow enough to make her lose conscious from blood loss. Shino sending the bug secretly at her only for the bug to be burn because of the extreme heat surrounding her then hit by Shana " **Hien** ". Kurenai tried to use genjutsu on her only to be ineffective and created and opening for Shana to give her a thrust and kick her off the blade. Kakashi thinking Shana has opening and tried to strike her with the Raikiri only to be fail when she sliced through the Jutsu along with his arm. When Sai preparing a Jutsu Shana appeared in frond of him and sliced both of his arm. Natsumi take that chance and send her charka chain. Shana dodges it and grab the chain then yanking it making Natsumi flying toward her and hit her stomach with the hilt of her sword. Natsumi lie down as Shana walking toward Naruto and use her napkin to wipe off the blood of her sword. She about to say something when Natsumi stand up with Kurama charka covering her with her eye turn red, nail grow and roar out like a beast

" **I finally found my brother. I won't let you take him away.** " Said Natsumi enraged

Shana raises an eyebrow and look at Naruto with a question look. " **It appeared Kurama' power had been separated. One to Naruto and one to her sister. Will you transform, Shana** " Asked Alastor

"No need. The power might be from the same source but the two side is different so I probably only need to use **Shinku** to send her flying" Said Shana and Alastor start to sensed it and realize it too.

Natsumi charge at her with a Rasengan cover with Kyuubi charka while Shana wait for her to get close and use " **Shinku** " transform her hand to a fist of flame and send the Rasengan along with Natsumi flying. Natsumi skit a little and lie down unconscious with her body smoking from the healing from the Kyuubi chakra and from the effect of the **Shinku** as well.

After that Shana stored the Nietono inside her Yosaga and walk toward Naruto and asked "So what are we doing with them now?"

"Hhhhhmmmmm. Hey I know. Hey Decarabia" Called Naruto from the seal

At instant, an eel-like creature appeared from the portal startled the Suna side.

"My liege. What do you need me for and wasn't you enjoying the vacation with miss Shana" Asked Decarabia

"Yeah. I still am but something came up. Listen drop those body at this location for me" Ordered Naruto

"Understood. My liege" Said Decarabia then he sends the body along with the part in the gate and disappeared. Naruto then turn around looking at the Suna nin whose still have a shocked look.

"Come on. I'll tell you at the office. And the one spying there. If you want to see the fight, then next time just come out and enjoy it like a real specular. It's rude to spy like that." Said Naruto confused the Suna nin as they warp in light and teleport. When the group disappeared, Zetsu came out. " **How the heck he knew we were here. I though the jutsu is perfect** " Asked the white half.

"I don't know but the leader won't like this news at all" Said the white half as they sink underground.

(Meanwhile at Konoha)

At Konoha gate, the one who guard it are the eternal gate guard duo Izumo and Kotetsu. The two-gate guard who loyally guarding the gate day and night and they are quite boring.

"Arggggg. This is so bored" Whine Kotetsu

"Shut up. Right now Konoha is decreasing now and we need to fulfill our duty." Said Izumo

"But it's so boring. All we do all day is looking at the gate. There no fun in that at all" Said Kotetsu

"Fine then let's play "I spy" that will at least keep us from boring" Said Izumo grudging

"But we play that all the time" One glare from Izumo make Kotetsu give in "Fine. I spy my little eye… on something glowing at the sky?" Said a surprised Kotetsu

"Huh? That new. What's glowing on the sky?" Asked Izumo looking up to see a glowing circle on the sky. In the circle suddenly the ninja from Konoha falling down with their wound still open.

"What the? Isn't that Kakashi and Kurenai team. Hurry and contact the medic and the Hokage now!" Said Izumo then Kotetsu start running

(At Akatsuki meeting)

"Are you sure about this Zetsu?" Asked the Leader

"I'm sure. The one who kill Deidara and Sasori with little effort and recues the Kazekaga is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki" Said Zetsu white certainly

"Seriously. The brat is that strong? Wasn't he a dead last genin level ninja before he got banished. How in the world he become that strong in just 2 and a half years?" Asked a surprised Kisame

"it's seem we have way to underestimate his unpredictable. He become strong enough to even take down two Akatsuki member easy and if Zetsu was right about he's only using 10% of his power then this has become quite a dilemma." Explained Itachi

" **And not even mention to the brat's wife. That girl was able to defeat the retrieval team and send the berserk Jinchuuriki, the Yondaime's daughter along with the Rasengan empowered by the Kyuubi charka with a freaking punch. I doubt even Tsunade Senju could even pull that out. And like the brat, I don't think that's not even her full power either.** " Reported Zetsu black

"This is truly a troubling news. This mean capturing him will be a lot harder. Hidan, Kakuzu you two will continue trying to catch the Nibi. Itachi, Kisame you two will go and capture the Yonbi. After that we will discuss what's our next move will be. Dismiss." Order the leader

(At Ame)

"To be honest, I never expected the brat would be that strong after 2 and a haft year." Said the hooded figured.

"So what will we do?" Asked the Leader

"For now, if catching the brat is too hard then we will focus on the other half. Now I guess I have to retrieve my future partner. Can't believe Deidara manage to sneak learning the Nidaime Tsuchikage special clone technique" Said the hooded figure amused

"(At Suna)

Everyone is happy that their Kazekage has returned safety and surprised that the one who rescued him is their leader long time friend and his wife and the Shukaku is sitting on his shoulder. Luckily, Garra has told them not to worry that Shukaku will attack them. The guard from before also apology for not recognize them sooner. The couple already said it's okay but the man kept stubbornly apology until Garra dismiss him. Now they are at the Kazekage's office. And now the question that he was waiting for answer.

"Now can you tell me what's happened after you leave Wave?" Asked Garra with Shukaku sitting on his shoulder interested how did his vessel know someone at his level.

"Okay sit down. It will be a long story. You better tell someone to prepare the tea" Said Naruto as Garra asked Temari to prepare some. Then he tells Garra what kind of life he has been through.

 **NOTE: Wow that was long! So please review. I want to hear everyone opinion about the progress of this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Meeting at Taki

(At Suna) a few day later

Naruto started to telling his life to his friend. After that, the Suna sibling along with a mini-size Shukaku only have a disbelieve face. Kankuro is the first speak out "Damn. So you're a god now?" Asked Kankuro

He received a small nod from Naruto then returned his eye to Shana: "And you, the one who fighting against him from before. Now is his wife?" Asked Kankuro

He received a small nod as well. Then he screamed out "IT'S NOT FAIR. HOW IN THE WORLD THE LOUD MOUTH SHRIMP FROM BEFORE CAN MOVE UP SO FAST?"

Then he was whack down by Temari: "Stop screaming like an idiot. Kankuro. You making yourself look bad" Beckon Temari

Then the two starts to bickering with each other until a cough from Garra stopped them. He then looked at Naruto and said "Well then, now I known about your "unpredictable life" you just gone through. Now what are you intend to do now. You already known that Konoha and probably along with the Akatsuki had known that you are alive. I imagine they are searching the entire Element Nation now." Explained Garra

"Garra I assure you. There are no chance that those idiots will find where's my home. And like I said before I had only use 10% of my power. So even if the Yondaime joins in the fight. I'll show him that the jutsu he infamous from is actually a flawed third-rate space-time technique." Said Naruto while thinking about Johann. That guy could easily give the Yondaime a run for his money.

"Well. If you're so sure about this. Then I assume you intend to spend you'll continue on spending the vacation time with your wife huh?" Asked Garra

"Uh yep." Said Naruto cheerfully.

"Then can I ask you to help me with a favor?" Asked Garra making Naruto raised his eyebrow.

(At the cave near Taki)

"Haizzz. Why do I have more work when I'm on a vacation" Whine Naruto

"Well. It's your fault. After all, can you even say no to a friend?" Asked Shana knowingly

(flash back)

"Taki? You want me to go to Taki. Sure I also want to visit Shibuki but why?" Asked Naruto

"When I having a diploma mission there,I had discovered that the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi is a ninja there" Explained Garra

"Wait what. I had been at Taki before so why this's the first time I heard about this?" Asked Naruto

"That has to be expected. Even though you're Taki's hero and Shibuki trusted you with his life, but there's no way Taki's council will revealed their secret weapon." Said Garra

"Greattttt! Another one of those case. Why in the world the village's council have the right to decide thing should do at the village? So does this Jinchuuriki being assaulted or being sold off to the Akatsuki?" Grunting Naruto

"No need to worry about that. At first, yes, it is. But Shibuki managed to outsmart them thanks to you" See his confused look Garra continue "You see because of your action at Taki and Konoha's case. He was able to trick them that if they did the same thing like Konoha then aren't them not any different than Konoha?" Explained Garra

"I see. So there is some good thing with that accident huh. Okay then so what was her last location?" Asked Naruto

"Actually, my spy from Taki said she had been taken by the duo who wearing the Akatsuki robe recently." Said Garra

" **Oh boy. Then we need to hurry before they finished the extraction.** " Said Kurama

" **I actually still can't believe that Kurama is that bracelet over there. Much have been "CRAM" huh Kurama.** " Said Shukaku snickering,

" **Haizzz. You save them and this is how they repay you.** " Said Kurama tired

" **No need to grumpy like that. I guess this is how sibling act even though they hate you** " Said Alastor

" **Zip it** " Said Kurama

(End Flash back)

" **We getting closer kid. And I sensed troublesome present.** " Said Kurama

He starting to sensed it and mumble "Oh for the love of…" then dash off and follow by Shana. The sight he met was quite unexpected. The Akatsuki duo are fighting team 10, team 9 and Natsumi with some Jonin he hadn't seen before. The Akatsuki two member are a man cursing like a sailor is Hidan while the other always mumble about money is Kakuzu if he heard they talk right. And it's look like the extraction only half since the two side are play tug-of war with the Jinchuuriki.

" **Oi brat that guy Hidan is probably a Jashinist, you should be able to kill him with the flame or the dark element spell. That guy Kakuzu if I remembered right from Mito Uzumaki's memory then he's the one that steal heart to be able to live this long** " Explained Kurama.

"Okay. So beside the immortality, they don't have much skill at all?" Asked Naruto

" **I guess. That Hidan guy curse won't work on you two since you are a god now and Shana has Alastor protected her from that. The only one has skills is Kakuzu since he can use all 5 elements and can do combine attack with them** " Explained Kurama

"I see. Well then, as much as I don't want to meet Konoha teams again I have a promise to fulfill" Said Naruto tired sighed

(At the battlefield)

The Konoha team are panting at the opponent before them and Shikamaru is thinking of the next move. Apparently after Naruto fight the Akatsuki had prepare themselves quite carefully. Normally Hidan would demand that he want the care of the team alone but the Leader has specifically order them to always fight in pair and always take their opponent down with full force. After a few grudging from Hidan and threatening from the Leader. He forced to comply. So now, the team right now are in quite peril. Kakuzu then said "Let's end this Hidan"

"Give your life to Jashin-sama" Hidan roared out and charge with Kakuzu firing wind & fire combine jutsu. Gai preparing to use the 8th gate when something happened. A shadow of blond hair jumping in front of them swat Hidan with his left hand and bring his right hand with magic circle stopped Kakuzu's jutsu. The figure then said "Haizzz. Can't believe I actually saving your ass."

The kunoichi from team 10 was about to say a word but Natsumi beat her to it "Nii-san" said with a shocked voice.

"It's been a while huh Natsumi. But I'm almost impressed. To think you recover from the wound Shana gave you that fast. I guess this's expected from the Kyuubi chakra huh?" Said Naruto amused. Then she saw her brother's wife land at his side.

She then remembered the day that she's wake up

(flash back)

That day Kotetsu after contacting the medic, he headed straight to the Hokage Office. As always, the Hokage busying fighting the paperwork then Kotetsu busted in the office startling the Hokage and his wife. He than said between panting "Hokage-sama. The Kazekage retrieval team suddenly drop down from the sky and heavily wound including your daughter are being escorted to the hospital." After he said that, Minato immedially grab Kushina hand and Hiraishin to the hospital. He asked the doctor what are they condition? The doctor said Kurenai stabbed wound is bleeding and it was scorching hot, Shino slashed wound is quite wide and also scorching hot, Hinata back wound is quite shallow so they are some burn in the wound because of the heat, Kiba wound is like someone using him as a slashing pole, while the wound it's not like his team but he had been bleeding a lot. Kakashi had his entire arm cut and burn from his palm to his shoulder, Sai had both of his arm being cut clean and the wound from both side kept bleeding because of the heat, Sakura being dissipated from the waist up so it quite hard to heal her and finally his daughter; her entire body had scorch mark like she was being burn alive but the arm is the weird one. It seems like someone had backfired the Rasengan back to her arm with a burning blunt weapon or something. All in all, the entire team are in quite a tough shape so he can't ask them anything. The medic along with Tsunade and Shizune working double time to fix the damage and manage to success making the family, friend of the team sigh in relief.

The few day later, thanks to the Kyuubi charka Natsumi manage to wake up first and almost heal. Minato and Kushina start to asked her what happened to the team. To say shocked is an understatement since the parent can't believe their ear. But if it's the truth, then the village are about to pay for their mistakes. Just then, an ANBU informed Minato that the council wish to meet him. He sighs and tell Kushina to stay with their daughter while he go to the meeting.

(At the council)

The council is in session. The first to speak is Elder Koharu "Mina-Hokage-sama, have you found what's happening to the team?" The glare Minato send make Koharu wisely fix her mistake. The clan head also here along with Jiraiya but the civilians side had been dismissed by Minato (a.k.a ANBU dragging the screaming the civilians council) and they listening interested. Minato sighed and said:

"Yes I have. The truth is the team had fail on saving the Kazekage because someone else has save them. The one who save them is also a friend of the Kazekage as well." The clan head confused at that but Shikaku put 2 and 2 together gaining a shocked look "It seem you realized huh Shikaku. That right the one who save the Kazekage is my missing son Naruto and according to Natsumi. He also defeated the pair of Akatsuki effortless as well. It seem in those 2 and half years, his strength had leap and bound to the point he at this level."

"Are… are you sure Minato? I mean I see how he fought at the Chunnin Exam. How in the world that little loud mouth shrimp able to leap to that level in just 2 and half years" Asked an astounding Tsume

"He is correct. I double check my spy network and they even said that only 10% of his power. It quite scary if you think what his full power might be." Said Jiraiya shuddering.

The council in shocked then Hiashi asked "Wait, then the one who did that to the team was Naruto?" Asked Hiashi

"No and this is the most shocking news. Naruto about to kill them when someone asked to do it for him. And the one who did that to the team is my son wife name Shana." Revealed Minato getting shocked look from the council and a few choked at their own breath. They all surprised he actually move on so fast but considering that day then it's make sense. Minato then continue "From what my daughter told me, this girl's kenjutsu could easily surpass my wife and her controlling over the fire element is quite godly. The reason why the team is like that because Tsume your son and Sakura insult her while Hiashi your daughter glaring at her with hate." The two clans head look ashamed because of their children that the team met with an end like this. Minato then continue "And from the look of it, like Naruto, she probably hadn't use her full power as well. Which is why, from today on, every ninja will carry my kunai. When you see them, try diploma with them but DO NOT engage them in combat. If diploma fail then you'll send me the signal via my kunai then I'll be there." Order Minato while give Tsume and Hiashi the look.

(End flash back)

So then every ninja carry her father signature Kunai so they can call him when they spot her brother. Right now she prepare to throw the Kunai but then she heard her brother said "So here what's gonna happen. You two either hand me the girl or you will receive the same fate as your two previous members. Take your pick, **AKATSUKI?!** " Said Naruto then unleashing high level of KI making the Konoha team weak in their knee. The two sweating heavily but barely struggle it off. Before they can do anything, they heard two simple word sighed their death " **TIME! UP!** " Hidan then suddenly felt his leg are weird and then see a silver flame start to consuming him. He started to screaming in pain and try to put the fire out but unable to as the Konoha eye widen seeing the flame consuming the immortal Akatsuki ( **NOTE: only Naruto consuming the existent then the target is being forget. Before with Deidara and Sasori is soul not existent** ). Kakuzu cursed and before he could do anything a circle appeared under him then a word was heard " **Fresia** " and instantly he being frozen in ice. Naruto then walk to him and said "Ah quite beautiful. I may have a talent for sculpture after all" then smashing the ice to piece thus the end of Kakuzu. The team shocked that he was able to killed the two-immortal duo so easily. Then in an act of stupidly, Ino suddenly try to use Mind Transfer Jutsu on his wife only it didn't work and before she realize both of her hand being burned. Ino then screaming with her hand burn and leave a mark that frighten her " **Try to do that again you'll lose more than just your soul** " with Shana directed her KI to her and the team. Shana then walked to Naruto and the two prepare to get her to Shibuki when Natsumi throwing her father kunai in front of them and then Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya appeared.

 **NOTE: Okay another long chapter is done. Next is the godlike couple vs Konoha "best". And the Konoha probably anger him and make him transform. Stay tuned**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The clash. Naruto and Shana transformation

Naruto looked disturbed by looking at his "parent" as he put the girl down. The parent that ABBANDONED him to the wolf. Right now, he failing to restrain himself from pulling out Blutsauger and cleave them or even summon his flame. Seeing this Kurama said " **Oi oi. This is bad the kid looks like he's gonna go berserk anytime soon** "

" **I can see that as well, Kurama. In his though I had seen how many time he trying to restrained from summoning the Blutsauger now and I even see he trying to summon the flame as well.** " Said GoC

" **Then I guess there is one thing to do…. Prepare the popcorn** " Said Kurama making GoC sweatdrop

The silence last for long until Kushina speak up "Soichi please come back. We really miss you" Pleading Kushina

"O **h.** Th **en** do **te** ll me. **Wh** en **y** ou **lea** ving me **to** tho **se** bas **tard,** did **you** ev **en thi** nk **ab** out **th** at?" Said Naruto trying very hard to restrained his KI and somehow unnoticed to them. Shana saw this and start to worry and grabbing his hand.

"Son I know what we did but please if you let u-" was all he could said before send flying by Naruto

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITIFUL EXCUSE. ANSWER ME, WHY ARE YOU LEAVE ME HUH?" Roared out Naruto

"Look Naru-" "STAY OUT OF THIS YOU FUCKING PERVERT. DON'T THINK I'M DONE WITH YOU. WHERE WERE YOU WHILE I WAS CHEWING BY THOSE BASTARDS? OH I THINK I HAVE AN IDEA. YOU PROBABLY BUSY CHECKING WOMAN CHEST RATHER THAN THE VILLAGE'S DEMON. AM I RIGHT?" Said an enraged Naruto while Shana looks at the man in disgust.

Jiraiya unable to say anything. To be honest, when he heard Naruto was banished, he thinks it's actually a good idea. He could release some steam and bound back like before so he didn't care and when back to peeking. Never though the brat would leave Konoha like that.

Minato come back and said "Please Naruto. We trying to protect you from the Akatsuki so please come back."

"Funny. Because I rather take my chance with them" Said Naruto amused

"Naruto please. I know what the village did is wrong but you have to forgive them. If you don't you will fall to the cycle of hatred." Said Jiraiya

"Hoho. This is actually funny coming from you. What's happen to "The brat is like a timebomb. But if I can get him to the training trip then I could find a way to control that timebomb"." Seeing Jiraiya shocked look, Minato, Kushina and the rest of the team look at Jiraiya in shocked. He continues "Oh so you think I don't know what you said. You see, At that night, I want to find you and asked you what should I do like a-good-little-boy. And I stumbled upon that. Quite pathetic for the Legendary Sannin if he can't spot a dead last." Said Naruto mockingly.

"Hey I can still beat you just fine" Retorted Jiraiya

"It seems stupidly ran deep huh? But back at the matter of hand. You haven't answer my question Kushina. Why did you leave me?" Asked Naruto

"Naruto I'm sorry. When Minato said the masked man still alive and there are the chance that the masked man will attack again. Since he and Jiraiya though Natsumi was the Child of Prophecy. They said we have to train her so we can defeat the masked man. It for greater good" Answered Kushina

Naruto heard and surprised that they even know about that name and why did they assumed that Natsumi is the Child of Prophecy along with the other with him that already know that he was the Child. But then 4 simple word stopped his thinking. **IT**. **FOR. GREATER. GOOD**. Those 4 simple words confirm that they abandon him for those dog at the village for that prophecy. When it was fully absorbed a laughing sound was heard " **ha...ha..hahaha….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** " across the field making Natsumi recognized it and everyone shiver at that laughed.

" **Oh boy. He angried and it look like he's quite piss** " Said Alastor

"I'm not surprised. After hearing that, I want nothing more than tear them apart" Said Shana with harden eye

" **I SEEEEEEE. SO YOU ABANDDON ME FOR THAT SO-CALLED "GREATER GOOD" HUH. UNFORTUNALLY I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE. LISTEN, MY NAME IS NARUTO SAKAI. I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE RELATION TO YOU AT ALL. THAT NARUTO, DIED THAT NIGHT. SO I GIVE ONE CHANCE. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT OR I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD.** " Said Naruto leaking out KI

"But Naruto. I'm your mother." Said a crying Kushina

" **I ONLY HAVE ONE MOTHER. MY SAKAI NAME IS FROM HER. SO EVEN IF HELL FREEZE OVER, YOU THE FANGIRL TO THAT BASTARD WILL NEVER BE MY MOTHER.** " Said Naruto Angrily

"That enough Naruto. This is your mother so come back to us or we will use force. Even if you're strong you are greatly outnumbered." Said Minato pointing to the team that prepare to fight.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA. I see. It seems after that team I send back to you, you still haven't wised up and keep acting like a fool huh. Very well, then allow me to give you a show that will engrave your fear to your heart.** " Said Naruto look at Shana who nod. The two begin to power up and changed. Naruto blond hair now turned silver and large amount of power is leaking out along with Shana hair turned crimson and flame flickering. She also wearing her Night Coat Aosaga. The two powers leaking out making earthquake, sky darken, thunder roared. All in all, it's look like mother nature showing her fury.

" **Now. Shall we begin the show?** " Said Naruto. Shikamaru only said a word "troublesome"

(At Suna)

Garra is doing paperwork with Shukaku on his shoulder looked bored then suddenly a wave of power rush to them. Recognized this power he mumbles "Haizz. I felt pity for the fool that angering Naruto and Shana"

(Akatsuki lair)

The wave of power immedially alert the remaining Akatsuki member. "Zetsu go investigating the source of that power now" Order Pain.

(At Sound)

"Kukuku. Just who or what could be able to release this level of power. Truly interesting" Said Orochimaru to himself while Sasuke felt jealous of that.

(Naruto vs Team 9 Minato and Jiraiya)

The battle about to begin. Minato tried to diploma once more "Come on Naruto please come back. Don't make us do this."

" **All I hear is a word of a coward. If you think you can then go ahead and try it** " Said Naruto mockingly.

"Hump you only able to win the last time was because of the Kyuubi. Let see how fate can save you now." Said Neji

In instants Naruto appeared in front of Neji and deliver a swift kick send him flying. Lee and Gai charge him with a kick only for Naruto to catch them both, flip them and send him flying with his fist. Tenten uses that opportunity to shower him with weapon, but Naruto saw that and summon Blutsauger and swing it destroying all Tenten weapon with the shockwave. Jiraiya then take the chance applied the seal. He then smirking "Ha. I got you now brat. Now behave or I'll acti-" he can only say that then suddenly forcing to the ground. Looking up he sees Naruto looks at him unimpressed then rip off the seal shocking Jiraiya. Minato using Kunai Kage Bunshin to surround the entire field with his kunai. He then said "Surrender Naruto. It's over."

" **Hump. Over? You think just because of that third-rate flawed technique of your that you can beat me.** " Said Naruto mockingly. Minato noticed the jab and was about to say something then Naruto teleported behind him and send him flying to Jiraiya who was trying to get up. Minato saw what he did and said: "The Hiraishin? But how?"

" **Please don't compare my again that cheap trick even though this is only a low-level technique. If Johann see this he'll probably laughing his ass out.** " Said Naruto. Then Neji try to strike him with Juuken and Naruto grab both his arm, twist them and before Neji was able to scream Naruto uses his hand jabs the technique back to him then grab hold of his arm, kick him hard so he was send flying with his arm stayed with Naruto. Naruto throw them both away and asked " **Now, who's next?** "

(Shana vs team 10 Kushina Natsumi and Yamato)

Kushina charge at her with her sword and shout out "Give me back my son you wench." And Shana uses her sword break Kushina's blade, kick her away and said "I didn't steal him away. You're the one who throw him away so don't act like your action justified". Yamato summon the wood dragon to bind Shana only for the dragon crumble to ash as soon as it got near her. Shana use Hien and send it to Yamato. He tried to block it with the water jutsu only for the attack to go through the jutsu, vaporized it and Yamato now has a burning hot injure. Ino tried to use medical jutsu to heal him but didn't work and the wound so hot that the instant she touch it she got her hand burn. Shikamaru tried to bind her and Chouji charge at her rolling only then Shana uses Shinku send Chouji flying and burning. Shikamaru looked shock that his jutsu has no effect on her then Shana appeared in front of him stabbed him, draw out her sword a little then slash him upward. Asuma charge at her using his trench knife with wind charka and Shana charge the flame in her sword and disappeared when Asuma strike her then she appeared behind him sheath her sword. Confused by that until various slash mark with fire appear on him make him fall down. Natsumi charge at her with the Rasenshuriken but Shana knock her hand away with the hilt, punch on her gut and send her flying with a smoking stomach. She then said "So is this the best of Konoha could offer? And you want to bring Naruto back by force? DREAM ON"

The two sides end with Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya try to stand up. One they do, Minato attack Naruto by using Hiraishin with Rasengan and Kushina send her chain to Shana. Naruto and Shana sigh then Naruto cover his fist with wind and strike Minato blasting him, the Rasengan along with his arm while Shana cut the chain with her sword. Shocked by that action, she didn't see Shana coming at her with Shinku and punch her. At this time, Jiraiya has change to Sage Mode with two toads sitting on his shoulder charge Naruto with the Oodama Rasengan. Naruto responded to that by using " **Shining Javelin** " and pierce through the Rasengan injure Jiraiya as well. He then said " **Well well. So you even need to use a trump card to fight me. What happened to "I still beat you easily"** **brave talk of your go.** " Jiraiya keep quite at that remark then the male one asked "Jiraiya-chan is this the boy?"

He then nods then Naruto asked " **Oh yeah. I want to asked you something. What make you have the right to spread the Prophecy to this pervert when you haven't test that is he worthy receiving it in the first place?** "

"We felt that it was the necessary thing to do since he was the first summoner and the one who trained the Child but it's seem that we had wrong." Said the male Fukusaku

" **Well you thought wrong. This pervert ha-** " He suddenly heard "7 GATES OPEN" "6 GATE OPEN" and see Lee and Gai opening the gate. Then Kushina was send crashing to them interrupt them with slash mark over her body. Shana then grab the two heads and slam them down on the ground hard. He has to thanks Shana for that. Gai was a good person, he didn't want him wasting his life for something as stupid as this.

" **As I was saying, this pervert had spread out the Prophecy for some stupid reason thinking he can control the Prophecy. And then he even has the gall to speak about the cycle of hatred. Before you asked, I have no intend to return to that hellhole nor destroy it. It's not worth my time. But if they try anything stupid and I stress out ANYTHING I'll lead my army and raze it. And trust me, I CAN AND WILL!** " Said Naruto clear his intend.

"I see. C'mon Ma. We have our answer. Jiraiya, this is the last time you can summon us unless it's for defending Konoha but not from Naruto." Said Fukusaku and the two toads disappeared.

" **Well. It seems the toad actually smart for once, unlike their summoners.** " Said Naruto mocking them. This enraged Jiraiya and he charge at Naruto.

Minato wake up found everyone was down, his wife bleeding from various wound but before he can stand up and reach her Jiraiya body fall down in front of him with his arm and led twist weirdly, his face barely recognized and the one landing down next were his son and his son wife looking at him with bored look. Naruto then said " **Well. Right now I bet you wonder why you were alive. Like I said before, I want to engrave the fear into you heart so I only using 20% since I need 20% of my power in order to transform so you better remember that I could take your life any time I want quite easily. So don't try to find me and force me to come back to that hellhole. If you try that again; your, your family, the villager life will be extinguish. Now collect them all and get out of my sight. I know you can still use the Hiraishin so I suggest you use it to get everyone back before their life being snuff out.** " Said Naruto smirking and carry the Jinchuuriki back to Taki along with Shana.

After Minato manage to get all of them back with the Hiraishin. Zetsu pop out from the ground. The white one said "The leader not gonna happy about this."

" **Not happy or afraid? Didn't you hear what he said. In order to transform, the brat using 20% of his power and only 20% already that powerful then just how powerful that brat is?** " Said the white half fearfully.

"Anyway, we have to get back and report to Pain now." Said the white half as they sink to the ground.

(At Taki)

Shibuki right now waiting for the retrieval team to return with Fuu. He didn't like asking Konoha for help after what they did to Naruto but desperate time for desperate measure. He then startles by two people appeared instantly. He found the male who carrying Fuu look familiar. Then he spoke "It been a long time hasn't it Shibuki da~tebayo" Said Naruto.

Shibuki after hearing that realized and said "NARUTO?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 To Wave

Seeing Naruto appeared in front of him carrying Fuu shocked the hell out of him. Then Shibuki known that Naruto had save Fuu, which is what the Konoha team fail since there's no sigh of them intent to come here at all. He then called his ninja to carry Fuu to the medic while invited Naruto and his female friend to come with him.

(Akatsuki lair)

Each and every member assembling. When Itachi pair appearing Kisame asked "hmm? Where's Hidan and Kakuzu?"

"They are dead" Said Pain

(At Konoha hospital)

Tsunade who at the main office of the hospital working then her assistant came in her office panting "Tsunade-sama, the retrieval team along with Yondaime family and Jiraiya-sama had returned"

"If they are return then what are you so rush about?" Asked Tsunade

"Because Tsunade-sama, they returned with many heavily wound similar to what happened to team 7 and 8. Right now, they are in critical condition and we're trying to stabilize them in this moment." Reported Shizune make Tsunade widen her eye in shocked and rush out immedially.

(Akatsuki lair)

"Really?! Those zombie duos can even die? I would love to see that." Said Kisame laughing

"Enough Kisame. So who killed them Pain-sama?" Asked Itachi

"It was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. But that's not the shocking part. Zetsu, relay to them" Order Pain

"The brat killing Hidan by using some kind of silver flame consuming him while Kakuzu being frozen and being shattered to piece by the brat" Explained white Zetsu letting it sinking in

" **That's not all. Do you all remember that power surge from earlier? It turned out it was that brat and his wife transform themselves. Their power after transform even affecting the weather surrounding via 5m radios. The Konoha retrieval team and the Yondaime family along with Jiraiya not even a match for the two of them. They being toss around like a rag doll by the couple and I think that they can do more damage if they want to.** " Continue black Zetsu making the other member disbelieve. Then Itachi asked "Zetsu, what do you mean by "they can more damage if they want to"?"

"Turn out that brat and his wife only releasing that level of power for them to transform. They actually can raise their power much higher but they chose not to because they want Konoha to engrave that fear and showing us what they can do judging by the fact that the brat already knew we were spying on him from before." Explained white Zetsu.

"This is truly troubling. For now, let's us finish capturing other Jinchuriki first. Itachi, Kisame you two will go capture the Gobi while Deidara and Tobi you'll go for the Rokubi and all of you, make it swift and fast. I don't want that brat to suddenly appear and kill you and failing the mission. Zetsu, find out about the Hachibi. You have your order. Dismiss" Said Pain disappearing.

(At Ame)

"And another pair has been killed. This Kyuubi Jinchuuriki starting to become a thorn on my side. At this rate, we won't be able to capture him at all. Instead, let's focus on the one in Konoha. As soon as the Hachibi is secured. You will go directly and capture the Kyuubi in Konoha Pain." Said Tobi. Pain agreed to this and Tobi step out "Soon the Mugen Tsukiyomi plan will advance and nothing can stop it, not even that brat." Thus revealing the Sharingan at the right hole on his mask.

(Taki)

Naruto and Shibuki talk about what happened recently. To say Shibuki shocked that the one sitting before him is actually a god and the girl sitting beside him is his wife. The two talk for a while than a ninja reported to him "Shibuki-sama, Fuu has regained conscious."

"Thank you for your report. Now Naruto, shall we?" Said Shibuki and the three going to the hospital.

(Fuu room)

Shibuki open the door seeing Fuu sitting up at the bed. Fuu saw him and was about to greet him: "It's all right. You need to rest so no need for that." Said Shibuki interrupted her.

"Are you the one? Are you the one that Choumei told me that who had divine aura." Asked Fuu.

Naruto raises his eyebrow surprise that Choumei could actually able to tell that but considering he transforms then Choumei probably sensing it from that time. "Well, depend on how you look at it. But I'm surprised. You were able to tell at that instant and were able to accept that easily. Even Shukaku had a hard time believing even when I told him." Said Naruto

"Choumei also said he can sense Shukaku outside of the seal. Is this what you're doing?" Asked Fuu

"Yes it is. And I can do the same to you as well. Don't worry, you're not severing with Fuu at all. My method allows you to have more freedom but you still connect to Fuu. So what is your answer?" Asked Naruto with Shibuki looking at him surprise.

"Choumei said there's no need. Even though it's convenient but he used to it and the village maybe accepting me but they might felt uncomfortable with Choumei out." Said Fuu

" **Still as easygoing as usual huh Choumei. Honestly you still the same as ever.** " Said Kurama telepathically.

" **Is that you Kurama? So instead of in the seal, now you're in the bracelet?** " Asked Choumei

" **Why is everyone kept jabbing me with that? And this is due to circumstances.** " Explained Kurama.

"Well then. Naruto, I take it you gonna continue this vacation?" Asked Shibuki

"Yeah. And if there is any trouble, you can contact me via Choumei if anything come up." Said Naruto. Shibuki nodded and the couple heading toward their next destination: Wave.

(Konoha) A few months

Tsunade now Hokage in Minato stead because of the injured. The Taki retrieval team condition had been stabilized. The Suna retrieval team also back in full health. Right now, she had a headache. When she relays what happened to Minato to the council they immedially turn white fearing the boy that they scorned, mocked now had grown at this level now coming back and finish them. The elder demand her sending hunter nin to go after him but she said that would be a suicide mission for them. Now they blaming her for go soft on him and they should kill him. Tsunade at that time restrained every bit of herself to squeezing those relic head like lemon juice and if the civilian's council are still existed she probably lost it. So at that time, instead of doing so, she picks up the table and throw almost hit them straight outside and shout at them "IF YOU IDIOT DIDN'T BANISHED HIM THEN WE WON'T BE IN THIS MESS SO SHUP THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SQUEEZ YOUR HEAD AND MAKE YOU CHILDREN DRINK IT" like that and the elder back down. Danzo finding this is an opportunity to become Hokage now Minato hospital. Now he need Tsunade out of the way first.

(At the Amakichi restaurant)

"Are you sure you should be outside now Minato. What if your injury reopens?" Asked Chouza

"I'm fine Chouza. Tsunade-baa already said that as long as I rest and don't do something stress then I'm good" Said Minato

"But to think your son and his wife can even take out you, Kushina, Jiraiya and the rest of the team easily." Said Shikaku looking at the remaining hospitalized member.

"I'm the one at fault Shikaku. After hearing what Natsumi said, I still believe that I can take him down. I guess o truly am a fool huh" Said Minato regretful

"Minato-kun" "tou-san"

"Still, as much as I want to go to him and revenge on what he did to Ino. I don't think that is a good idea after what I heard" Said Inochi

"Bah. The Baka probably bluffing. There's no way he can have his own army. I mean who would follow that idiot." Said Kiba with the fangirl agreeing

"Kiba, I suggest you abandon that though. Why because this Naruto had change. He's more ruthless, merciless and more powerful than before if his fight with the Yondaime is anything go by" Said Shino

"But he failed the academy three time" "And he can't even do a simple bunshin" Said Ino and Sakura in denied

"You moron. The Uzumaki has a trait that they have large charka reserved. So making something like a bushin that even a civilian like you can do is near impossible. The reserved they have only for the large scale jutsu. Something you will never be able to do." Said Kushina angry at the academy and the civilian council for sabotaging her baby progress.

"And besides, you don't have the right to talk since you are a kunoichi of the year and all you have is book-smart. You only able to swing a punch then nii-san wife severs you immedially. At least some of us able to make her move. You Ino only got burn in your hand and you faint. You only have your family jutsu and it basically useless. You Kiba got taken down immedially. So don't talk like you are better than him because you are not." Add in Natsumi

"What did you sa-" "Now now you three, you only able to discharge so don't try to get into the hospital again." Said Kakashi.

"But damn. He really took a number out you there. Glad I never look down on the gaki." Said Anko laughing

"ANKO. Don't say that." Retorted Kurenai

"And why not? You people insult him, belittle him while he tried his best. And now look at you, you became like this because you did it to yourself." Said Anko while glare at Minato and Kushina. When the two go to her and apology to her, she nearly tear them with a kunai in her hand if not for Yuugao to stopped her. Yuugao may angry at them but she told her that someday they gonna pay for that mistake. Now look back she truly glad that she listened now she get to see this.

"But still dad. Do you think the council gonna put them in a bingo book?" Asked Shikamaru

"Yeah but to honest. Who got the courage to try that? They beatdown Konoha strongest and also kill 4 members of the Akatsuki already. So the bounty would be ridiculously high but I don't think anyone want to try at all." Explained Shukaku

Gai and Lee shout about youth, Tenten angry but also curious about the sword that the couple had, Neji mumble about Fate. Hinata looks heartbroken with Kurenai trying to comfort her. Kakashi looked ashamed about his choice of neglect. Natsumi looks sad that her brother wants nothing to do with Konoha. Jiraiya still at the hospital because of Tsunade beating after what she learned. Minato and Kushina look down sad realized what Shikaku said is true. After the couple exploited, their bounty would be ridiculously high and numerous people would try to get them including Danzo. They need to keep an eye on Danzo before he do something that bring disaster to Konoha.

(at Wave)

Tazuna family surprise and glad seeing Naruto visited them look healthy and to their shock that the girl next to him was his wife. Naruto and Shana go inside and catch up about what happened at the last two years. After a few days, the two depart and give Tazuna the seal and he should call for Naruto in case something happened. Now the couple move to their next destination: Snow.

(Hokage office)

Tsunade had called the team 7 to the office. When they arrive at the office, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina is there as well. Tsunade then speak "I have news for you. According to Jiraiya spy network, Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke Uchiha." That new shock Kakashi and Sakura, Sakura looked happy and asked "Then Sasuke-kun gonna come back to Konoha?"

"If he come back, then he'll lock in jail with the key throwing away." Sakura about to shout then Tsunade glare silence her "But no, it's seem his next direction is not Konoha but somewhere rather than someone." Said Tsunade hinting who see talking about.

"Which is why I going to send you and team 8 for tracking, team 10 for capture. Your mission is this, capture Uchiha Itachi and bring him back here so we can lure Sasuke back." Order Tsunade.

At the distant, team Hebi also finish discuss their plan and goal. Let it know that the wheel has been set in motion.

 **NOTE: Please give me a review about Naruto and Shana rank in the bingo book. PM also fine.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The end of vacation and Itachi death

(Konoha village gate)

Rain is falling. The rookie 7 with their sensei, Natsumi and Yamato standing at gate preparing to start the mission. Kakashi the squat leader then reminded everyone "All right everyone. Here the mission, track down Itachi Uchiha is the main priority. But if you find Uchiha Sasuke, signal the remaining team through the ninken my and Kiba though I'll provide the ninken summons. And here the most important thing, never try to take on the Akatsuki alone. If you spot them, immedially fall back and contact the rest of the members. And IF you spot Naruto or his wife then IMMEDIALLY flee on sight. As we're know, Naruto exploited had make him quite a target and all of you had already saw his and his wife power but still refuse to believe." He looked at Kiba, Sakura, and Ino who flinched at him. He continue "For those who still like that then let me remind you who you are dealing with" then Kakashi bring out the bingo book, flipping the page found it and read it out loud:

 **Name: Naruto Sakai (formerly Naruto Uzumaki)**

 **A.K.A: The demon god. Element master.**

 **Age: 17**

 **Rank: SSSSS (this is the highest rank that can be measure. Report say he can be more powerful than that)**

 **Nin: Unknown technique and a silver flame**

 **Gen: ?**

 **Tai: Very fast, faster than Yondaime Hokage.**

 **Bloodline: ?**

 **Defeated Deidara. Killed Sasori. Killed Hidan. Killed Kakuzu. Defeat Yondaime Hokage. Defeat Jiraiya of the Sannin.**

 **Bounty: immeasurable (VERY VERY HIGH)**

 **Action: FLEE ON SIGHT IMMEDIALLY. DO NOT ANGER HIM.**

 **Name: Shana Sakai (Naruto Sakai wife)**

 **A.K.A: Crimson Shinigami. Fire god.**

 **Age: 17**

 **Rank: SSSSS (the same as Naruto Sakai)**

 **Nin: God like fire control**

 **Gen: ?**

 **Ken: Easily outmatch the Seven swordsman**

 **Defeat Hatake Kakashi, Asuma the Fire Guardian, Kushina Uzumaki. Defeat the team of Konoha nin and walk away unscathed. Defeat berserk Jinchuuriki with one hit.**

 **Bounty: immeasurable (VERY VERY HIGH)**

 **Action: FLEE ON SIGHT IMMEDIALLY. DO NOT ANGER HIM.**

When the team heard Kakashi, they are quite shock at their threat level and the bounty so high to the point it can't be measure which show them just how outclass they are.

"As you can see, this is their level. So take my word, spot them then flee immedially. Understood?" Asked Kakashi. They nodded then Kakashi order "Then move out".

(On a certain town)

"Ne Sasuke, was the one who had that name on the bridge is your ex-teammate?" Asked Suigetsu.

"What reason for that question?" Asked Sasuke coldly

"Well. Then we better be careful not to cross-path with him." Said Suigetsu seeing Sasuke question look then show him the bingo book. Sasuke saw his entry then tear the page in rage much to dismay of Suigetsu. He then stormed outside passing Karin. Karin get in and asked "what wrong with him?" Suigetsu then explained what happened.

(at Snow)

"Hey Naruto. You better looked at this." Said Koyuki showing him the bingo book.

"So they even take this kind of measure." Said Naruto amusing making Koyuki look at him confused

" **So this is the bingo book you told us about Kurama** " Said GoC

" **Yeah. Now that I called a bounty. The human will think twice before they try anything.** " Said Kurama

" **Even you got an entry yourself Shana. Still "Crimson Shinigami" huh? Quite a name there.** " Said Alastor

Shana just be quite and munching the melon bread happily that she found at market like a squire.

"There's no need to worry. I assure you. They have no chance of beating me and reaching my home. When I and Shana fighting the Yondaime and his goon, we didn't use much of our power at all so they have no chance." Assure Naruto.

Koyuki start to believe in him since the bingo book show him what's he capable of. Then the two said goodbye to Koyuki after giving her the seal as well. Now they will go to many other places that Naruto save to enjoy what left of their vacation.

(Konoha squat)

The team speeding up after that giant human shape figure explosion pop out. Kiba managed to capture Sasuke's scent and now leading Konoha to them. Kiba then felt Sasuke's scent on the move and separate to many different directions. Natsumi using Shadow Clone to spread out to find the scene. One of her clone then encounter someone unexpected. Itachi Uchiha

(At Konoha)

Jiraiya calling both Minato and Kushina then drop a new that shocked them "I found out where's the Akatsuki leader is."

"Tell me now. We can even create a plan to full assault on their center." Demanded Tsunade.

"Now now. But first, let go get something to eat then we can discuss. You look like you need some rest Hime." Said Jiraiya

"Jiraiya. This is no time resting. I am the Hokage now and I have many work to do" Said Tsunade but in the end a talk from Minato calm her down and the group go to a diner.

"AAAHHHH. That hit the spot." Said Tsunade completely different from before making the other sweatdrop.

"So, where is this Leader at?" Asked Tsunade

"According to my spy network, it seems the Leader at Ame. Since I not sure if this information is correct or not. I'll go and investigate it." Said Jiraiya shocking other.

"Jiraiya. That's too dangerous. Ame is in the battlefield of the of the three-great village. Not to mention Hanzo the Salamander also there. You can't go there alone." Said Tsunade

"Never though you actually worry about me Hime. But let me do this. Like this, I can atone for my mistake." Said Jiraiya

"Don't runaway from this Jiraiya. You think after what you did to my baby you think you can runaway like that." Shout Kushina

"She's right Sensei. Which is why I will go with you." Said Minato and before Jiraiya or other can say anything "I know what you'll saying and I don't care. I'll go with you. I expected you to repay fully, not using your life to repay it because it won't be enough."

"Haizzz. Fine, but promise me this, if it only you left then go back to Konoha immedially and I meant it." Said Jiraiya

"No promise." Said Minato when the two prepare to leave Kushina said "Minato, please try to come back safety okay. I don't want to lose you." Minato nodded and he and Jiraiya get going.

(Konoha squat)

Natsumi right now is trapped in Itachi illusion. He then asked "Why do you seek to bring Naruto back? He makes it clearly that he didn't want have anything to do with the village anymore and I think he happier outside of that place more."

"I don't care, I only have him as my brother. I'll bring him back and fixing our family." Said Natsumi.

"Foolish girl. You can't apply that to someone who has no intend to follow it. You only making the crack larger by forcing him. Do you remember what he said? He's Naruto Sakai now. Tell me, how can you force that idea on someone who has throw away their past relation?" Asked Itachi.

Natsumi gone silence unknowing what to say until "That's true. My brother may want to have nothing to do with Konoha. But the least I can do is healing the scar of my family. I don't know how but I'll find it." Said Natsumi determined.

Itachi smile and a crow flying in her mouth. He said "This is a portion of my power in case of emergency. I pray that you never have to use it." The illusion along with Itachi disappeared. Another clone found Sasuke and being stabbed with Chidori signaling her where he is. The squat follows her for a while then someone blocking their path. "Hello. Konoha ninja. My name is Tobi. Sorry but you can past this line." Said Tobi cheerfully.

(Naruto&Shana)

After visiting many place, Naruto receive a call from Wilhelmina "I hope you two had fun with your vacation because right now you have many schedule meeting and many thing need to be done. You'll have to go back now. That is all de~arimasu."

"Well. I guess vacation is over huh." Said Naruto

" **And hello to mountain of paperwork. Good luck kid. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Said Kurama laughing

A dark cloud appeared on Naruto head. Then Shana said "Cheer up. You managed to show me many of your friend, settle thing with Konoha and we had a great time. And I'll help you with the paperwork so cheer up. Okay?" Said Shana cheerfully.

"Thanks Shana. I'm truly glad that I have a wife like you." He hugged her and then the two-shared kiss. "Okay let head back." Naruto open the portal then the two head inside.

(Xanadu)

The two stepped out of the gate, Wilhelmina already there to greet them. "Welcome back you two. Would you like to rest first de~ariamasu?"

"Haha. Yeah, sorry about that. The vacation is quite eventful then I though. So I guess the two of us would like to rest first then tomorrow I'll deal with the work." Said Naruto apologizing

"I already predict that. So the two of you can rest for today. The maid already prepare the meal so you two can rest up. The schedule will be tomorrow de~arimasu." Said Wilhelmina

"Haha. Thanks Wilhelmina. C'mon Shana I could use some rest." Said Naruto with Shana following him.

(At Ame)

Right now, Minato and Jiraiya are back to back with the 5 paths of pain. All of them have the Rinnegan much to the shock of Minato and the two toads sitting on Jiraiya shoulder. The teacher and student are both wound and bleeding. Somehow, Pain had place a barrier around the tower via 3m. Jiraiya barked out "Damn it. Minato get out of here and forget about me. If you managed to get out of the seal range then you might be able to get back."

"I'm not abandon you Sensei. We go together." As soon as Minato said that the Asura Path shooting his rocket hand. The two dodges and the Animal Path use summoning 2 large birds dive in. Thinking quick Minato using flash bomb to blind them. Then the two ran fast to get out of the range of the seal. The 5 paths chase after them and stab, crushed the two only to realize they were Kage Bunshin. The real one using Jiraiya's camouflage Jutsu to hide when the flash bomb damaging their eyesight a few second then using Shadow Clone to bait them then after the 5 chases after the fake the two moves fast and managed to Hiraishin before those 5 catch up by the hair. Then a blue hair girl appear name Konan said "Pain shall we pursuit them?"

"No need. Now the two has been injured. It's time to set to Konoha. Konan, prepare me the the new Preta path." Said Pein.

(Konoha squat)

The team were trying to get rid of the Akatsuki who was blocking their way but fail. All attack seems to pass through now matter what jutsu they use. Kakashi deduced that this person must also using the same type of Jutsu of his sensei. Then Zetsu appear from the tree. Tobi then asked "How is it?"

"Sasuke wins. Itachi is death." Zetsu reported shocking the team who heard them.

"Wow. What a surprise….not. It's process as plan." Said Tobi with his tone different.

He then look at Konoha squat with his eye that shocked Kakashi "Sha..sharingan?" Said Kakashi making other surprise. Zetsu then disappear then Tobi said "Goodbye. Konoha may we meet again." And disappeared.

Kakashi then tell Hinata searching around them. She seeing the Amaterasu flame then the squat double time there only to find nothing. Their only choice is come back empty hand.

(At a cave)

Sasuke awake find himself in a dark cave with only a candle. A person walked in: "Awake? Uchiha Sasuke."

"Who are you?" Asked Sasuke

"Oh sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the one that helping your brother all this time." Said Tobi slowly taking down his mask.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 the truth, the birth of team Taka, Konoha invasion and the Summit

The man slowly removes the mask and Sasuke's eye start to mop to Itachi Mangekyo and it start bleeding. "Don't tell me?" Though Tobi then Amaterasu appear on him making him fall in to the darkness dropping his mask. Sasuke clutched his eye in pain and wondered what that was. He then heard "That's Amateru Itachi prepare for you." Said Tobi pick up his mask and put it on and though "good thing I didn't told him much or he might have success with that attempted". He then heard Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean by prepare for me? Why would he do that?"

"Because he wants to protect you". With that simple word, Sasuke in denied and lash out to Tobi forcing him to knock Sasuke out. After a while, Sasuke wake up found himself tie up with Tobi leaning on a cargo. Tobi said "Now have you calm down yet? If you want to know why then you'll have to hear what I'm about to tell you. After that, if you want to believe or not, the choice is on you." There was a moment of silent then Sasuke mouthed "tell me". "Very good, now this story goes way back to the Rikudou Sennin age." Said Tobi start telling the story

(At Konoha)

Shizune is fixing the ninja who just came back from the mission then Minato suddenly appear along with Jiraiya both bleeding heavily. Minato said "Shizune, called Tsunade here. Sensei and myself need some treatment." She didn't need to be told twice to get Tsunade. Tsunade come immedially treating the two. It was then a moment later, Kushina and Natsumi dash in find Minato being cast, lying on the hospital bed. Tsunade asked what happened then Minato told what happened at Ame and Jiraiya-sensei have 1 alive in earth toad stomach and 1 corpse one of the six path. Kushina and Natsumi crying happy that her father back saves and sound. She then said a word that hurt the parent "If only Nii-san were here, he will be able to take down the leader." The said parent feels sad as they know that she truly miss Naruto so much. Jiraiya injured the most but judging the scream from the nurse that they know he's gonna be alright.

(Back to Sasuke)

After hearing the story, Sasuke start to deny everything and thrash around but one question from Tobi stopped him "Then why you are still alive?" Tobi grab a kunai and cut the rope that bind Sasuke. Sasuke then change and go outside recalling that final moment

(flash back)

Itachi poked his head with a smile and said "Forgive me, Sasuke. This is the last time."

(End Flashback)

Sasuke in the first time after that incident, crying. After that he declared "Hebi has shed it's skin. Now our group name is Taka. And Taka one goal is…. Destroy Konoha." Said Sasuke with his eye change into his version of Mangekyo.

(Konoha gate)

At Konoha gate, 6 paths of pain standing there and go in the village by flying through the wall. Animal path summon animal trashing Konoha while Ashura part shooting missile in the middle of the village. Thus Konoha 2nd invasion is here and the damage is much greater.

(Xanadu)

"Achoooo." Sneezing Naruto then mumble "Wait, a god can even catch a cold?"

" **As far as I know, I never seen a god catch a cold before**." Said GoC

" **Maybe the paperwork had start to get to you.** " Said Kurama jokingly

"Kurama, as much I want that to be real to get out of this hell but that's ridiculous. The paperwork maybe menacing but not that menacing." Said Naruto

" **Maybe someone cursing you at that hellhole**." Said Kurama

"I'm not surprise. Maybe Whoreruno is cursing me for making her precious Uchiha like he is today." Said Naruto smirking

"Come on Naruto, if you have time to chat then you have time to do this." Said Shana bringing the paperwork down to his table with a "thump" sound.

"Ughhhh. I'm starting to wish your theory is right Kurama." Said Naruto depressing.

(At Konoha)

Konoha managed to get through with this disaster thanks to the effort of the Uzumaki Namikaze family along with Jiraiya. But the price is stepped. In the middle of the village had a large hole make by Pain Shinra Tensei. Jiraiya have to recover for a long time, Minato is in coma for shielding Kushina but not nearly enough. Natsumi haft transform into Kyuubi managed to even the odd. Right now, the village in a middle of repairing with the help of Yamato and a begrudging Tazuna that Kakashi managed to convince him. All in all, the village is recovering slow but progressing.

(Daimyo meeting)

"Normally, I would want nothing to do with this. But since that young man Naruto's precious people is here so I will have to assist you on this but DON'T think you are off the hock yet." Said the Fire Daimyo begrudging

"Then Daimyo-sama. Isn't it time to chose a new Hokage?" Asked Danzo. Shikaku saw this mile away.

"Couldn't we wait Tsunade and Minato?" Asked the fire Daimyo

"Daimyo-sama. Tsunade and Minato still in coma. With the village like this, we need one soon to reassure people." Said Koharu

"Time like this. Jiraiya should be the one but right now he's no condition to do anything. So who can be the Hokage?" Asked Jiraiya

Before Danzo could say Shikaku cut in "I nominated Hatake Kakashi" making Danzo glared at him

"Hoh. White Fang's son and Yondaime student huh. I gue-" this time is Danzo cut in "That's a worst choice. The Sandaime legacy bring nothing but disaster to Konoha. Right now we need someone who can put an end to this and that someone is me." Said Danzo standing up.

"Danzo don't you think you are off the hock. You have tried numerous time to try to turn that young man Naruto into a weapon." Said the Daimyo glaring at Danzo who flinch a bit but didn't show "But since you are so sure about that then Danzo, you'll become the 6th Hokage" The Daimyo said before Shikaku could do anything "But, if you think you can outsmart me and doing something behind my back like declaring war on Naruto then you'll be executed on the spot this instant. Do I make myself clear?" Add on the Daimyo

"Yes. Daimyo-sama" Gritting teeth but hold in to wait for the time.

At a moment later, a team from Kumo presented the letter from their Raikage that for information on Uchiha Sasuke. The reason why because Konoha put him in the bingo book but let the Uchiha running around for too long thus letting him join the Akatsuki and kidnapping his brother B. Thus, the new Hokage, Danzo has ordered for elimination of Sasuke Uchiha and angering Sakura but Kakashi told her not to acted rashed and get home arrest then she won't have no chance to find Sasuke. And after a clashed with the Kumo ninja, Sakura went home has a lot to though about. Raikage then summon a Kage summit to deal with the threat Akatsuki.

(Xanadu)

Finally, after finished a mountain of paperwork. The couple has a chance to relax. Then Naruto received a call from his friend Garra. "Naruto, where were you? I had my ANBU sent out to find you but I can't find you anywhere."

"Huh? Garra, did you forget that I only at Elemental Nation for a vacation only." Said Naruto confused

"No wonder I can't find you. Neverminded that, there are many things happened at Konoha that you don't know." Said Garra hurry

"Uh? Remind me again why I care about that?" Asked Naruto

"Maybe because Sasuke Uchiha had joined the Akatsuki and capture the Hachibi. It's in the latest info on the bingo book" Explained Garra

"Woow. I though Sasuke couldn't be more of an idiot than before. But this one actually takes the cake. Did he joined the Akatsuki to have a chance to kill Itachi or something?" Asked Naruto

"No. Itachi had been killed by Sasuke." Said Garra

"Wait what? This is THE Itachi Uchiha. The prodigy and an Uchiha slayer. How the world did he managed to do that?" Asked Naruto

"I don't know but at the Kage Summit I could know more. Which is why, I want you and your wife to go to that Summit." Said Garra

"…..I'm sorry. I think I have something on my ear. Did you just say you want me and my wife go to a Kage Summit?" Asked Naruto after digging his ear.

"Look I know you don't want anything to do with the ninja matter. But I just got a feeling there are gonna be something happening there. So I want you and your wife to help me with this." Pleading Garra

In his life, he never wishes that he wants to get rid of his motto to helping a friend in need more than now. He gives up and asked "Where is this Kage Summit and when it'll start?"

"It about 2 days from now at Iron Country. And Naruto, thanks." Said Garra

"No problem. Now I got to get prepare so see you at the Summit." Said Naruto goodbye and hang up. He then turns to Shana and said "Well it's look like we gonna visit my world again huh?"

"Honestly, after one problem to another. Your world had quite a fair share of trouble." Said Shana tired

"Tell me about it. C'mon, we better tell Wilhelmina about this." Said Naruto and the two goes find Wilhelmina.

(Taka)

The team going for a while then Tobi appeared in front of them via vortex "I finally found you Sasuke." His appearing confused Karin that she can only sensed him now. Sasuke trying strike him but his attack just goes through. Tobi then told Sasuke that his group and Pain had overboard a bit at capturing the Jinchuuriki and how the Hachibi fool them with a Bunshin. Sasuke about to charge through again but Tobi word make him stopped "I know where's one of your target head to. Danzo, one of the Elder now had become the Hokage thanks to Pain making the previous two in coma. He's now heading to the Summit that the Raikage called thanks to you." He let it sink in then asked "Now what are you going to do"

Sasuke then declare "Taka will go to the Summit and take Danzo's life."

"Excellent. Now follow Zetsu bunshin . He will lead you to that Summit." Said Zetsu splitting black and white part. The white leading them while the black stayed and asked "So what will your plan now?"

"Now I had asked Kisame to do his job. But Nagato dead make my plan busted a little. I never though he would be trying to revived the dead from Konoha. Maybe he still had a heart even after that incident back then. But no matter, the Mugen Tsukiyomi plan still be able to execute and then nothing can stop me." Said Tobi

(Two day later)

Naruto and Shana getting ready to depart. Naruto then told Wilhelmina "Wilhelmina, contact Bel Peol and tell her that have the Bal Masque standing by just in case. And also, contact the Flame Haze too. I got the feeling that thing gonna get nasty." Wilhelmina nodded and the two stepped through the portal and vanished

(At the Kage Summit)

All the Kage standing at their destined spot and the bodyguard standing behind the curtain with symbol represent their village. Mifune then said:

"To all the Kage of the Five Great Nation. I, Mifune the leader of the Iron country and the mediator of this Summit welcome you to the first Summit after so many decades." Mifune bowing and the rest also as well.

As they sitting down, Mifune then said "Now, let the Summit begin."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Trouble at the Summit, Tobi's plan

"Now. Let us hear the one who called this Summit. The Raikage's reason why." Said Mifune

"The reason why is because of the Akatsuki. They had been capturing Bijuu and causing so many damage to the village. They must be stopped." Said the Raikage slamming his hand at the table.

"I seem to recall that I have send a warning after my "almost dying" experience to every village but the warning seems to be ignored." Said Garra looking around.

"I'm truly sorry but after the civil war, we still tr-" As soon as she said that the bodyguard of every village move quickly to protect their Kage as the Raikage lost his patience and smashed the table apart and shout out "I don't come here to speak about this nonsense."

"Please. We are having a Summit not destroying the furniture." Said Mifune stopping the fight that about to break out.

And each Kage calling off their bodyguard. Raikage then speak "Suna, Kiri, Tsuchi, Konoha. Each and everyone of your village had ninja in the Akatsuki rank so I find myself quite hard to trust you. Especially you Tsuchikage. You had been using the Akatsuki many time. There is also rumor that the Akatsuki is created in Kiri as well." The Mizukage Mei looking down unable to say anything.

"What do you mean by "using" the Akatsuki?" Asked Garra picked up what the Raikage A was saying.

"Hump. I'm not surprised that you don't know Kazekage. I expected your council must have hide this from you. The Akatsuki they used in the war with Konoha was Orochimaru. There haven't confirmed yet that Orochimaru had left the Akatsuki or not." Said A

"Watch your word Raikage. If it isn't for you that keep increasing power at the time of peace then we don't have to hire Akatsuki. To train a strong ninja, you need a lot of resource and time. While Akatsuki hiring price is cheap and always had a high success rate. That why I kept on using the Akatsuki." Said the Tsuchikage Onoki.

"There is something I should inform you." Cut in Danzo. When the attention on him, he said "The Leader of the Akatsuki is actually Uchiha Madara." The Kage eye widen in shocked.

"So the man is actually still alive huh? He truly is a monster." Said Onoki

"So right now I suggest we made a shinobi alliance to end this threat one then for all." Said Mifune getting a nodded from all Kage. He then continues "But we need a Supreme Commander that will lead this alliance. So because Konoha still have their Jinchuuriki, I suggest that the Hokage shall be the leader." Said Mifune and immedially "A" cried out

"WHAT? Why is this guy is the leader? I know him. He the one who command the shadow of the village and probably had many skeletons in his closet. Let me be the Commander. There is no Akatsuki in my village."

"That won't do. It's true that a passion Commander could raise the morale of the army, but you easily being control by your emotion. If that happened then the army will be like that table. The Kazekage are still young so there's gonna be some trust issue within the army. Tsuchikage also the same, he too old and he had been using the Akatsuki so many time that it will be hard to trust you. The Mizukage also can't because of the rumor of Akatsuki being created there." Said Mifune then one of the bodyguard of Mizukage Ao sense something fishy then using the Byakugan. He found out Danzo right eye has the same color as the infamous Uchiha Shisui. He then gets out of his seat then asked "Hokage-sama, can you show me your right eye?" That question confused everyone then Ao said "His left eye is the same color as the elite of the Uchiha clan that I faced in the past, Uchiha Shisui. His genjutsu so powerful that his opponent had no idea that they were hypnosis. I suspect he using that eye to control Mifune-sama."

"Hokage, you dare to use illusion to control Mifune?" Said "A" standing up angry

"It's too bad. I had the intention to chose you in the begin with." Said Mifune

"We are have to make sure our chance even we have to cheat." Said Danzo angering "A" but before he could do anything, Zetsu white sprout out in the middle of the room and said happily "Sasuke is here. Now shall you look for him~?"

Everyone heard that surprised then Raikage moving fast grab white Zetsu neck and asked "Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" Zetsu than said "Innn thisss placeeee."

"Grrr. Wasting my time." Snapping Zetsu neck then told his sensor guard to located Sasuke. Once found him Raikage punch through the wall leaving not before tell Ao to keep an eye on Danzo. The other Kage staying behind except Garra and his sibling following him.

(Outside of the Summit)

Naruto and Shana arrived via the portal. Naruto forgot to asked where in Iron Country that the Summit held then asked Kurama to tracked Shukaku. Once found, the two go there.

(Inside the Summit)

"A" and Sasuke Uchiha are preparing for the next move then Karin shouted out "Sasuke, be careful. There are two large signals coming here. I don't know what it's but it's not like anything I had seen before". "A" bodyguard also said "This signal is massive. Whatever it is, It's not the Akatsuki. The power is different."

"This power.." " **Took him long enough** " said Garra and Shukaku

Suddenly the wall between "A" and Sasuke blow away with the two barely dodge. The person stepped in was someone the Suna side know well. That person then said "OI GARRA. You forgot to tell me where's the Summit held at Iron Country."

"I'm sorry about that but you managed to make it in time Naruto, Shana" Said Garra greeting them.

Dead silence as soon as Garra said that. Then Suigetsu point at Shana then said "Yo-you are the "Crimson Shinigami" and the "Demon god"." That statement makes everyone listen in shocked that the two with an SSSSS rank are actually this young. Sasuke took this chance then summon the Amaterasu on Naruto. Before Garra could called Naruto, he then grabbed the flame then asked "What's this?" then extinguished it by crushing it with his barehand shocking the people around him. Naruto look at Sasuke then asked "Yo Uchiha, tired being Konoha dog now change to Akatsuki dog now?" Sasuke angry at that then said the word sealed his fate "Hmmm. What about you loser. After done chasing Sakura, now you turn to this whore?"

Naruto and the other Guze heard that. " **Uh oh. This can be good.** " Said GoC

" **What are you talking about? The Uchiha sealed his fate and I got the chance to see it. Now I just need to prepare popcorn fast.** " Said Kurama making other sweatdrop at him.

"Well. I can't believe I'm actually saying this. Pray that you get out of this in one piece Uchiha because I don't think the God can't even save you now." Said Naruto and tell the other "You people better stay back if you don't want to get caught in the crossfire." Before "A" could protest Garra summon his sand to get "A", his bodyguard and the samurai back. Shana's hair starts to turn crimson and flame start flickering on her hair. But the scariest thing is her KI and power skyrocket more than the fight with the Yondaime. The Taka shiver at that KI but Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo barely hold out. Shana then said with a cold voice that send chill down everyone side " **Nowwww. Shall we begin this bloody show?** " Said Shana pulling out Nietono out of her coat.

( **Play Mirai Nikki Blood Teller** )

Shana dash at him then using her sword to slash him but Sasuke barely dodge it with his Sharingan. But then he receives a kick from Shana being send flying and Shana speed up give him a slash and Sasuke trying to use Tsukiyomi on her but ineffective causing an opening for her to sending a spell at him "Flare Brust" thus burning Sasuke. Sasuke tried to return fire by Amaterasu but like Naruto. She extinguished it like it was nothing. Juugo, Suigetsu intervened while Karin heal Sasuke with her charka but only for short time because when Juugo and Suigetsu charge at her she used "Eternal fire" to exploded her flame from within thus sending Suigetsu with many burn while Suigetsu got his body vaporizing fast. The heat so intense that the onlooker had to shield their eye.

"A" bodyguard Darui then comment "Holy shit. That's hot."

Other could only nodded. Shana then blow Karin away by "Quintum Flame" shooting out 4 fireballs at her while on Sasuke she used "Fireplay" that surround Sasuke with a ring of fire and burn him. Everyone though it was over then Sasuke Suusano rose up. He maniacally laughed "Behold this is my Ultimate Defense. You won't able to win now."

" **Seriously? He called this his Ultimate Defense. This guy had quite an Ego.** " Said Alastor

"I agree. Let see if that truly is "Ultimate" as he said" Said Shana and swing her sword and unleashed her attack "Sword Fire" and the intense heat along with sword break through Suusano and slashing Sasuke. Now Sasuse is thrashing around with his burning wound slowly eating him inside out. Shana walks away from him then told "A" " **He's all your**."

 **(End Mirai Nikki Blood Teller** )

But before "A" could say anything Sasuke rose up with an angering face and shout "DON'T YOU DARE TO WALK AWAY FROM ME. YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME BUT YOU ARE WRONG. AFTER I KILLED DANZO YOU'LL BE NEXT BITCH." Said Sasuke muster his strength to summon Suusano and destroy the pillar making the hall crumble. Sasuke grabbed Karin land to safety, biting her to heal himself then asked "Where is Danzo?" Karin point at the direction and asked "Wait. What about Juugo and Suigetsu?" "Who care?" Said Sasuke as his charka getting darker and darker.

(At the hall)

A pillar of fire rose up blast away the rubble revealing Shana and the onlooker under protection of Garra's sand. Naruto then said "Never though he's a sole loser. Destroying the pillar and running away like a dog. How low the Uchiha had fallen." Said Naruto.

"Back then he mentions about killing Danzo. So he's probably going to the Summit." Said Garra

"Last one got there get to finished Sasuke." Said Naruto running follow by Shana.

"That would be me." Said "A" as he chases after them.

(The Summit)

Sasuke right now is engaging with Mifune with sword then Karin said "Sasuke. Danzo had run away." But before he can give chase he being send away by Shana kick. Shana looks at him and said " **I gave you a chance to redeem. But it seems you not only take it but also trying to drop the building on me. So I think I'm gonna make sure that you're stay down for good.** " Shana starts to leaking KI making the people shiver at that.

"OUT OF THE WAY BITCH." Said Sasuke trying to slash her only for her counter by breaking his wrist. He didn't have time to scream as Shana stomped him down with her feet and kick him like a soccer ball. Shana walking toward him then suddenly white Zetsu sprout out of everyone in the Summit transferring charka to Sasuke. Shana able to sensed that with "Shinpan" and she said "Hey. Have you asked other before taking away other charkas?" The room then suddenly heat up to the point like it was inside the volcano. White Zetsu then being burn away without leaving even a trace shocking the present and found that there no burn mark on them at all.

"As expected of SSSSS rank the "Fire god". Your control over fire is quite astounding." Said Onoki. Shana ignored him and walk toward Sasuke and said " **This is the end Uchiha.** " She uses "Fireplay" and burn the Uchiha but felt something weird. At that moment, "A" charge in and asked "Where the Uchiha?"

"Roasted alive by the "Fire god"." Said Onoki

"Girl. He is mine." "Give it a rest, he is alive. His master already saving his pet dog." Said Naruto as Shana powered down.

"You had killed a lot of Akatsuki members. I can't let your wife take away this one too." Said Tobi materialize at the top.

"A" strike him lighting fast but unable to hit him as Sasuke being sucked into his eye hole along with Karin. Naruto looked and though "Hmm. It looks like Space-time technique. Heh, good thing I had a teacher who specialize in that regard so I know how to deal with them."

Tobi than sitting down and revealed himself that he's Uchiha Madara and he said the wound from his battle with the Shodai still haven't recover. And his plan make Naruto anger the most

"You fucking son of a bitch. You don't care nothing but becoming a god. That plan had a lot of flawed that make me wonder did the Sharingan have some kind of disease make the people more stupid. When you fused with the Juubi, it will try to fight back and unlike before, you can't control it with the Sharingan. All you have is pure will and power to fight back. And judging from what you said about you, then there are no chance in hell that you can. The Sage managed to become a Jinchuuriki even near-death door. You are even not as powerful as him when you were your prime and now you said you were injured so tell me, how in the world you have the though that you can control the tailed beast at your state?" Said Naruto angrily.

"All that not matter. Either handi-" was all he could said before a blue flame burn his right hand. He shocked that his jutsu can dodge the flame. He heard Naruto said "That teleport Jutsu may have work on these chumps but not me. I have seen someone who better than you at that field so I know it's weakness. That jutsu can't evaded the attack strike the soul." Hearing Naruto said that he then immedially sever that arm. But the damage is done he no longer be able to use his right hand anymore.

"You will pay for that Uzumaki." Said Naruto angrily

"Been there, done that." Said Naruto nonchalantly.

"Since you all against me, then I hereby declare the Fourth Shinobi wars." Said Tobi furious.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Shinobi alliance formed and team 7 reunion

Tobi disappeared and a heavy mood present in the room. Garra said "Now we have seen the Akatsuki and they had declared war on us. Forming the alliance is the only ways to do fight against the power of the 5 of the Bijuu along with whatever trick Madara might throw on us. Raikage-dono, what do you think?"

"Well. Now I know that my brother was safe but since the Akatsuki still at large, we need to crushed them with full blow. But I refused to be the same side with Danzo. There are many dark rumor about him and his action today proved it."

"I will pass on the new to Konoha with someone I only have a little trust but it's better him than nothing considering Konoha state. His name is Hatake Kakashi." Said Garra but Naruto but in "Oh speaking of which, who died and let someone like that old fossil become the Hokage?"

"Oh right you don't know. Actually, few days earlier, Akatsuki sub-leader Pain had destroying the entire Konoha thus making the Fourth, Fifth in coma and the other candidate unable to fill in the position. And the Daimyo pressure by Danzo word, he had to be the temporary Hokage." Explained Garra.

"Hoh so what if I get the Fifth Tsunade-baa out of coma then all of you will have no problem right?" Asked Naruto then Garra asked "You can do that?"

"Sure, no problem. My place I told you about could do something like this easily. Hmm, I think I should call Lamies. He has many option more than other so it should be okay." Said Naruto getting agree on the Kage thus he contacting Lamies via his other method.

"Okay then we will meet at Konoha gate." Said Naruto cutting the contact. But before he and Shana leave, Mifune called him "Actually, I would like to asked of you something?" Confused looking at Mifune. He then continues "I would like you to become the Supreme Commander of the Shinobi alliance."

Dead silence after that, the Kage looking at Mifune in disbelieved. They though Mifune was being control again but a word from Naruto dismissed that "I refused"

When the other asked why Naruto said "This is your war, not mine. If any of you had taken an extra care for the Jinchuuriki then none of this would have happened. And before you say something like Jinchuuriki is the tool of war, I suggest you keep it to yourself. I'm not fighting the war you made. This is the bed you make by yourself, it's time for you sleep in it." Said Naruto but seeing the look on his friend face he said "Haizz. Look I can't help you with this, this is your war so I rather not bring it with me. There's no promise but if the situation getting out of hand then I will reconsider dropping in." Said Naruto giving Garra a bit of hope

"Thanks Naruto." Said Garra. Naruto then turn back and waving his hand leaving to the hellhole he never though of set foot in it again with Shana.

(At the bridge)

After stopping at the certain Dango shop on the way to rest. He spotted something quite troublesome for him. His male ex-teammate and sensei are fighting with the intend to kill. Seeing Sakura stopping herself before stabbing Sasuke with her kunai. Naruto mumble about useless fangirl and before Sasuke can kill Sakura Naruto deliver a kick to his face send him flying and said "Sorry about that duck-butt. My foot quite fit to your face so I can't resist it." Said Naruto making the two Guze in him along with Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Thanks Na-" before he could say Naruto deliver a punch to him and said "don't misunderstand. Like I said I just want to kick him in the face." Shana looks at that facepalm and mumble why her husband is so childish.

"DOPE." Shout Sasuke before he could charge at Naruto, Tobi appeared behind him and knocked him out. He said "Now now, Sasuke. The way you are now are no match for him. If he wants to he could just kill you at the time isn't that right, Naruto Uzumaki or you prefer Naruto Sakai?"

"Finally. Someone gets it right. So Tobi, are you here to pick up your pet dog?" Asked Naruto

"Now now. I already said I'm-" then his hand burn at little revealing " **Don't thinks I'm like them. I'm not a fool**." He looked at Naruto said "Very well. You could refer me as Tobi if you like." He then disappeared via teleport. He was prepared to leave until Sakura tried to strike him. "You demon. He was right there so why did-" and send flying to Kakashi by Naruto.

"Get that bitch on a leash Hatake. I didn't do that to help you always remember that." Said Naruto gone with Shana.

(At Konoha gate)

Naruto spotted Lamies already waiting for him there reading a book. Lamies spotted Naruto then said "Ah my liege. Just in time I was just got here. Now shall we?" Said Lamies and the three walks to Konoha gate. Izumo and Kotetsu spotted them but before they could talk Shizune already appear and take care of thing. Naruto raised his eyebrow when Shizune said the Daimyo already informed her about his arriving. She then leads the three to where Tsunade is. On the way many people mumble about the demon come back mock them. One villager tried to throw rock at Naruto but he got it and throw straight back bashing that villager skull in. They look fearfully as Naruto keep walking. Soon they were at Tsunade office Naruto then said "Okay Lamies. Do your thing." Said Naruto then Lamies hand appeared magic circle and Tsunade glowing. After a while, he stopped and bow to Naruto. Tsunade start to stir and open her eye. Shizune saw this and she crying, hugging her teacher. Naruto gesture the two to leave and said "C'mon since we're here let visit a certain ramen shop." The two nodded and follow Naruto.

(At Ichiraku)

"Welcome. What is your order?" Teuchi asked

"My usual please. Teuchi." Said Naruto

"Young sir. Please don't say something like that. That order is for-" Said Teuchi lost his breath after looking at the young man before him. Naruto then said "It's been a long time hasn't it Teuchi?"

"Na-naruto? IT TRULY IS YOU. HEY AYAME, COME DOWN HERE. THERE IS SOMEONE YOU NEED TO MEET." Said Teuchi happily

"What is it da- NARUTO. IT TRULY IS YOU." Said Ayame happily as she hugging him. Lamies then interrupted "Young miss. Please don't do that in front of my liege wife. She can get easily jealous." Said Shana gesturing to Shana who twisting.

"Oh I'm sorry. So you are his wife huh? I heard about you but I didn't have chance to meet you. I know, dad let's celebrate by-" "Don't worry, I'm making it right now. So what about the two of you?" Asked Teuchi

"I have the usual Naruto order" "I am as well" Said Shana and Lamies

The father daughter and Naruto, Shana catching up then Kurama said " **Be careful kid. I don't think this is the last we seen that fake.** "

"What are you talking about? I used your flame when I burn his left arm. So what can he do?" Asked Naruto ( **Kurama had become a Guze no Ou in the event Naruto fused with GoC** )

" **You forgot kid. There are Orochimaru here and who know what kind of experiment he had**." Said Kurama

"Wait. If I'm remember right, before I came here I asked Decarabia to update for me about the new here and one of them is about Orochimaru being killed by Sasuke. So how… Oh right. Kabuto still out there so there's a chance that the two will meet." Said Naruto

" **Exactly. So better be careful.** " Said Kurama

When he preparing to eat his ramen the ANBU appeared and said "Naruto Uzu- Sakai, his wife and guest, please come with me to the Daimyo meeting place. The Hokage and the Daimyo are waiting for you,"

"Haizz. At leash let me finish my meal first. And before you say anything, I no longer a ninja, much less a civilian here anymore. So either wait here or report back to them. Don't try to do anything funny because I don't want to paint the shop with red color at all." Said Naruto look at the ANBU direct his KI at him to show he's serious. The ANBU not knowing what to do so he'll just report back to the Daimyo. After a while, he done eating and he really tried hard to tell Teuchi to accept the money he pays and asked if he want to become his personal chef? Even though he loves to but he said he can't abandon this stall that pass down from generation. He feel bad but he also give Teuchi his seal as well then he walks out of the stall and the ANBU already waiting for him. Naruto sighed and said "Let go you two. Please lead the way ANBU." The three follow the ANBU got to the meeting place. Inside the room, the Daimyo, his retainer, the Hokage, ANBU, Jonin captain and the two-old fossil as well. The female fossil then said "Do you have any idea how long we have to wait you br-" and got two chain stragglers by Naruto spell. The male one was about to say something when Naruto glared dagger at him thus silencing him. Naruto then said "So what is it that you call me?"

"Naruto is there anyway to asked you to come back?" Said Naruto

"Like I said before, even if hell freeze over, I don't want to step foot in this place ever again. The reason I'm here because the alliance asked me to get you out of coma so you can be representing in the alliance." Said Naruto.

"What about being Hokage? If you back then you can become Hokage right away." Said Tsunade thinking it'll work.

"I just refused the position of the alliance Supreme Commander what make you think I want it? And by the way, the answer to that is **over Konoha dead body**." Said Naruto in the last part pressing it making Tsunade look down sad.

"But still, if you stay here, we can protect you from the Akatsuki since they trying to-" "If you can't even protect your own village then what make you think you can protect me from the Akatsuki. Besides, I rather take my chance with them then staying at this hellhole another day" Said Naruto releasing his KI when the ANBU trying to take him down.

"Then can I ask you 1 more thing?" Asked Tsunade making Naruto looking at her "Can you heal Jiraiya, Kushina and get Minato out of coma? I know I'm asking to much but please, Konoha right now needing manpower and if the two were able to back on the field then we can have more chance at fighting in the war." Pleading Tsunade bowing down. Naruto feel conflict about that but then Shana grabbing his hand and nodding while smiling at him.

"Haizzz. Lamies, I going to need you on this as well." Said Naruto and Lamies bow at him. The three along with Tsunade go to the hospital. At each room, Lamies healed them then the four heading outside the hospital gate. Naruto then meet the Konoha 10. Kiba spoked out "Why is he here without getting handcuff?" Before Naruto said anything, Tsunade cut in "It's because I want so. Do you have any problem with that Chunnin Inuzuka?" Asked Tsunade glaring at Kiba and the rest with a look "I DARE YOU TO SAY ANYTHING". Naruto raises his eyebrow at that but struggled and said "Well. I better leaving now. C'mon you two let go." The two follow him then Shikamaru asked "Naruto. There's gonna be war going on. What are you going to do?" Naruto just said "I just leave and let you take care of that. I have no intention to get involve to this war." Shocked at the coldness of that word.

"WHY? Aren't you stronger than us? If you help us we could win this war. Aren't this place your home and we are your friend.?" As soon as Ino said that Naruto lifted her by the neck and slammed her to the hospital gate. Naruto then said darkly " **Don't think I'm coming back here because of that. I came back here because Garra asked me to. If not then I would rather die then step foot to this place. So DON'T even thinks that there are the slightest chance I will be helping you all. I'm done with this place.** C'mon you two let get moving." Throwing Ino to team 10 hard and beckon the two to come.

"Fine then. Running always like a loser you are with that whore." Said Neji as soon as he said that Naruto appeared in front of him and said "Gravity crush" and all the bone in Neji chest break making him cough out blood and in intense pain. Tsunade work double time after that and managed to stabilize him but he had to leave the feel for good. Tsunade then chewing Gai and Hiashi out that how many time she told them to fix his attitude. Gai tried but fail and Hiashi thinking that Naruto won't dare offense the Hyuuga clan and forgot what he's capable of thus this consequence happened and there's nothing he can do.

(At Akatsuki lair)

After replacing Sasuke's eyes with Itachi's, Tobi meet up with Kabuto and asked that what can he do about his arm.

"Well, as you know, Orochimaru-sama also had his arm disable by the Sandaime with the Shiki Fuuin. He had try many ways to fix his arm and one of them is via bio blood circuit. Orochimaru-sama connect the arm bio blood circuit with his heart and channel his though to the arm to control them like Suna with puppet and before you asked, Orochimaru-sama had tried with puppet arm before but it lag the flexible that he need so he need an organic arm and managed to recover his arm primary function but the side effect is he still unable to do hand sigh and the arm after using jutsu it getting rotten and blood start to pooled out. And before he manages to complete the research as you already know, die in Sasuke hand. But fortunately for you I'm quite interest in that and with Hashirama cell you provide I can make it to the point you can use hand sigh easily without worrying the side effect since the Shodai tissue has quite strong life charka. But be warn, the process is very painful. Are you sure you can withstand it?" Said Kabuto

"I have come this far and sacrifice many so I won't be down yet. Do it." Said Tobi

"Very well. Then let's begin." Said Kabuto.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The war start and the Calvary

(Xanadu)

The three now arrived at Xanadu. Naruto go to the office seeing Wilhelmina and Bel Peol there waiting for him. "Bel Peol. Contact the entire Bal Masque and get me Decarabia. Wilhelmina, contact al the Flame Haze tell them to get ready. We might have to go to war one more time but this time, it'll be the first battle of the Guze and Flame Haze together." Said Naruto and the two go to their respective duty. After that, Decarabia appeared and asked "My liege. What is your order?"

"Go to the Elemental Nation and gather all the information and update what happened there to me via project screen." Order Naruto. Decarabia disappeared to go gather information. He turns to Shana and said "All right. We also need to prepare too. Let's go." The two then go prepare for their next war.

(The Kage Summit)

The 5 kages discussed the situation about the Akatsuki. Then Onoki asked "Now, where are we hiding the Jinchuuriki?"

The other except the Raikage look at him weirdly. "A" then said "The Jinchuuriki hiding location. Didn't we say before?"

"Oh. This I gotta see. How are you manage to make Naruto follow that idea and not to mention the Kazekage is still have the Ichibi since Naruto foiled their plan?" Said Tsunade amused

"Raikage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono. I suggest you remember who Naruto is? He can easily kill you _and his wife fury as well_." Though Garra at the last part.

"I know he can look after himself quite fine. But I talking about the other one. This war is the war protecting them and our enemy goal is obtaining them. But some the Akatsuki will somehow force us to bring them out so here is my suggestion. To avoid the worst case-scenario we will bring them to the Kumo hideout temporarily and I'll asked Bee to teach the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to complete control over the Kyuubi so should the situation arise, they will be ready." Explained "A" and the other agree as well.

"Wow. So the muscle boy here has grown something beside the muscle." Said Tsunade smirking making "A" glare at her.

(Akatsuki lair)

Tobi with a new mask and eye prepare himself. Kabuto, Edo tensei army, unknown number of white Zetsu army and Tobi march out said "The war has begun."

(Shinobi alliance lair)

After the fiasco of Deidara Edo Tensei and Yamato being capture, the Tsuchikage lift the entire island and bring it near the alliance HQ. The shinobi alliance symbol was also done. Everyone double check their supply. And the announced of the squad leader. Commando unit is Jiraiya. Logistics & Medical is Shizune. Intel is Inoichi. Sensory is Ao. Mid-range unit is Darui. Close-range unit is Kushina. Intermediate unit is Minato. Long-range and Commander in chief is Garra. Special battle is Mifune. Once Garra had a motivation speech, all squat moves out.

(Xanadu)

"So the war has begun, Bel Peol get ready to prepare the strategist." Said Naruto and standing looking at the army below.

"EVERYONE. NOW IT IS THE TIME WE MAKE OURSELVE KNOW. WE WHO HAD FIGHT LONG AND HARD WAR IN ORDER TO ACHIVED THIS PEACE. BUT NOW, MY FRIEND WHO NOW IN THE WAR THAT YOU ALL SEE NOW. NORMALLY I DON'T WANT TO LET YOU ALL TO INVOLVE TO THIS WAR, BUT I HAD PROMISE TO MY FRIEND THAT I WILL ASSIST HIM WHEN HE IN NEED. I'M A MAN OF MY WORD SO EVERYONE IN THAT TIME PLEASE LEND ME YOUR STRENGT. SHOULD EVERYONE WANT TO PASS THIS, I WON'T JUDGE YOU, IT'S YOUR OWN CHOICE. BUT PLEASE FOR MY FRIEND I WANT TO ASKED FOR YOUR HELP. IF YOU HAVE DECIDED YOUR DECISION PLEASE VOICE OUT, ARE YOU WITH ME?" Shout out Naruto.

"OHHHHH." "WE ARE WITH YOU TO THE END"

"THEN RAISE YOUR WEAPON, START THE FLAME OF YOUR EXISTEND. WHEN THE STRATEGIST GAVE THE ORDER. WE WILL MARCH OUT IMMEDIALLY." Said Naruto and all of Guze and Flame Haze shout out.

(Shinobi alliance commando team)

"Alright everyone I will be briefing about what we'll face. The Edo tensei is a jutsu that bring the dead to the world of living. The only way to stop them is sealed their soul or immobile them. Now Ittan gonna rise an earth barrier. Hoheto and Zaji you'll watch out for any enemy. Tango erect the communication antenna. The rest will help me built trap then we'll review our strategies" Order Jiraiya. A moment later, an Aburame name Muta then appeared turn out to be a trap by Sasori and Deidara. Jiraiya quick thinking managed to save the Aburame and that the first clash of two side.

(Shinobi alliance Intermediate range unit)

After receiving the signal from the commando unit, they immedially move out. The commando unit then being knock down from the sky by Edo Tensei Haku. Close range unit then encounter Edo Tensei Explosion Gari, Scorch Pakura and Zabuza the demon. Kakashi and Zabuza clash while after a while Gari and Pakura use summoning and call out all the strongest members of the Seven Swordsman. Minato engaging with Hozuki Mangetsu, Kakashi with Zabuza.

(Shinobi alliance close range unit)

After received the commando, they move out as well. After at the destination, Kushina order Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi that using earth jutsu to blow all Zetsu from the underground up and thus the unit all-out battle begins.

(Shinobi alliance long range unit)

At the rocky and barren terrain near the Southern edge of Land of Lightning, Second Tsuchikage Mu appeared being detected by Garra jutsu. Kabuto then use Edo Tensei via Mu and summons the Second Mizukage, the Third Raikage angering "A" and Garra's father the Fourth Kazekage. The HQ sending Onoki to counter Mu Jinton.

(Shinobi alliance mid-range unit)

At the western coast of Land of Lightning, the team are ready when the HQ told them that the enemy incoming. In the army of Akatsuki, various familiar face appeared. First is Dan Katou, next is Asuma shocking the young Ino-Shika-Chou. A shock Hiashi seeing his twin brother Hizashi and the terrifying look that the Kumo ninja had when they seeing the gold and Silver brother.

(Xanadu)

Seeing all the formation of enemy. Bel Peol said "Okay. I had finish devising the plan. Sydonay and Hecate you will lead a squad to the mid-range unit. Another squad will lead by Samuel will go to close range unit. Wilhelmina will go to Intermediate range unit with a squat who had swordsmanship. Ribesal and Pirsoyn will go lead a squat to assist the Commando and Special battle squat. Lamies will go to the Medic squad for assistant because there is possibility that the enemy will try to infiltrates the squad to killing the support. Rebecca you will go and assist the Mizukage in defending the Daimyo safe house alone since the enemy are only one using plant and finally our fearless leader Naruto will be engaging the Four Kages and also whatever situation arise." All of them heard the commands follow Naruto and ascend to the Elemental Nation. Look out Akatsuki because here come the Calvary.

(At the certain river side)

After Natsumi along with Bee and Fuu go out to assist the field since the white Zetsu infiltrates the medic squat just like Bel Peol though. They had encounter with Itachi and Nagato. The three about to have their first battle of the war.

(Shinobi alliance HQ)

When "A" heard that his father and the two silver and gold brother had enter the war. He nearly jumps out of the battlefield instantly. Shikaku reassure the Raikage by devising a plan. First the Special attack squat will assist the Commando squat since there are 4 new pieces enter the field including Hanzo the Salamander. Onoki at the long-range squad because of Mu and the purifying pot of Kumo stand by. Before Shikaku divide the squat to assist mid-range squat a voice rang out "There is no need for that."

Tsunade then recognized the voice and asked "Naruto, is that you?"

"It's look like we meet again baa-chan. The reason why I said there's no need because I have known the situation. A surprise awaiting you at the battlefield. Update the situation." Said Naruto and the silence return.

"Everyone. I'm sensing a large number of unknown power and to two massive level of unknown power appearing at the mid-range unit location. Wait there's another same situation appear at the Commando and Special attack squad. There also another large number of unknown power and a massive level of unknown power appearing at close range and Intermediate range squad. There also someone arrive at the Medic squad as well." Reported Ao making other surprise and Tsunade though smiling " _So this is the surprise huh? Damn brat. You never doing anything normal do you?_ "

(At mid-range squat)

Darui trying to fight the Gold and Silver brother in their demon cloak. The remaining trying to push back the Edo Tensei. When the Gold and Silver brother said "DIE" and charge in, an explosion sail down at the surface of the water, rise up Sydonay and they said "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?"

"Just someone craving for a good fight. Now you two are the Gold and Silver brother, right? I hope you can grant me that." Said Sydonay and releasing large amount of power making the entire field stopped and look at it. Kakuzu then suddenly being knock back by a strong force. The person wears a white shroud landing down and a large number of unknown being charge to the field and assist them.

"You must be Kakuzu right? I'm the priested Hecate and follow my lord order, you'll be eliminated." Said Hecate and starting to chanting spell. The squad unknown what to do but the HQ had comfirmed that they are allied so they trusted them.

(At the close-range squat)

The number of Zetsu army and the disguise one start to overwelled the squat. Then the Zetsu army suddenly blow away. Kushina then heard "Alright men. It's time to show these clones who they dealing with." Samuel leading the charge and attack them. Kushina heard Tsunade told her that the army was sent by Naruto. She then relay to the entire squad that these people are allied.

(At the Intermediate range squat)

Kakashi managed to take down Zabuza and Haku but the remaining Mist Swordsman and the other Edo Tensei start to become quite bothersome. Then multiplied ribbon than striking the Edo Tensei and the Zetsu forcing them back. Kakashi and Minato look back seeing a maid wearing a kitsune-like mask shooting out the ribbon that forcing the Akatsuki army always. Wilhelmina then said "You must be Minato. I'm Wilhelmina the maid and caretaker of Shana Sakai here to assist your battle at my lord order."

Minato eye widen found out this maid is his son wife caretaker and assisting her in battle. And seeing a large army behind her also conclude that they will be a great help.

(At the Medic squad)

The Medic are getting busy. Sakura and Shizune almost felt for Zetsu trap but a spell circle appeared between them and various energy arrow. The one who go in the camp immedially recognized by Shizune who speak out "Lamies?"

"It's been quite a while isn't it Miss Shizune. I'm here in my lord order to help you defense this place." Said Lamies. Shizune never felt gladder and told all that this man is an allied confirm by the alliance HQ

(At the Commando squad and Special Attack squad)

Jiraiya and Mifune trying to push back the Edo Tensei but they are to strong then suddenly a wall of fire appears between them. Two figure lands down and a large number of being behind them. Pirsony then asked "Are you Jiraiya? The lord sends the two of us to help the squad and he told me to tell you this " **IF YOU TRYING ANYTHING FUNNY THEN THIS BOY COMPANION WILL FOLLOW MY ORDER MAKING YOU MIA FROM THE WAR** " that is what he said." Pirsony point at Ribesal who cracking knuckle making Jiraiya sweating and the communicator confirmed that these are their allies.

(At the Daimyo safe house)

Black Zetsu trying pass through the Mizukage and her army then an explosion blast him away. Rebecca landing down then said "Sorry. If you want to see the Daimyo then you gonna need an appointment first." She cracking her fist and power up.

(At HQ)

"Still I never though that the brat has his own army. Guess his threat from before was true huh?" Said Tsunade. Raikage asked about that and Tsunade told them about what Naruto said. A moment later, Ao report "Everyone, there's an unknown energy that go to the long-range unit and this power similar to the one at the Summit."

Tsunade then though " _Took you long enough brat._ "

(Long-range Unit)

The Fourth Kages and the squad prepare to engage to each other then the ground between them suddenly separate in two like someone just cleave through. The two side turn to the direction and seeing Naruto carrying the Blutsauger walk toward them and asked "So Garra. You open quite a party here. Mind if I join in the fun?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 a shocking reveal

(Sydonay, Hecate vs Kinkaku, Ginkaku, Kakuzu)

Sydonay holding his spear and charge to the Gold and Silver brother. Ginkaku using his tail to strike him but Sydonay just grab it, pull toward him and throwing the spear pin him down to the cliff. Sydonay then turn his attention to Kinkaku and lock head to him having a pure strength struggler. The two reached the statement and Sydonay ripped both his hand out and grab his head consume him. That action shocked everyone in the field. Tobi was preparing to recover the Gold and Silver brother saw this and get Ginkaku via space-time jutsu and escaped. Hecate was blasting Kakuzu away with various element spell countering every Kakuzu heart. She then uses "Purification" and sending Kakuzu to the afterlife crumbing Edo Tensei much to the anger of Kabuto. Losing 3 main fighter the squad advantage has rise and start to overpowered the Akatsuki.

(Ribesal and Pirsoyn vs Hanzo)

Pirsoyn using "Purification" to removed Hanzo's Salamander poison and Ribesal start to assault Hanzo in close combat gaining the advantage due to the different of physical strength. Ribesal then strike Hanzo stomach with his right hand and ripping out Hanzo mask with his left hand. He was able to resist the poison thanks to his resistant thus making Hanzo paralyzed. The sealing squad act immedially and sealing Hanzo. Jiraiya fighting Kimimaro and thanks to Sage Mode he was able to beat Kimimaro.

(Samuel vs Zetsu clones)

Samuel army poured in and ripping Zetsu clone from left to right. Samuel sending out pulse wave making the fake among the squad to drop their disguised. Shock by that and replace by the cheer and the entire squad take down them in the confusion before they try to disguise and escape.

(Wilhelmina vs Hozuki Mangetsu)

Hozuki Mangetsu tried to make Wilhelmina ribbon wet but Wilhelmina was using power of existent to manipulated the ribbon so it was ineffective. Wilhelmina then using the ribbon to wrap Hozuki up then using her cherry blossom flame to vaporized him along with his soul thus defeating him. Gai and Kakashi tag team to take down Jinpachi and Kushimaru. The two swordsmans keep trying at each other throat thus getting them defeat. Jinin then being sealed by Sai because of his own weapon failing him. Now the only Edo Tensei are Fuguki Suikazan, Gari and Pakura.

(Medic)

The spy in the medic had been taken care of thanks to Lamies who use "Disruption" to confuse non-human being thus making Zetsu jutsu failed. Now the medic can focus on curing the wound. There are even some Edo Tensei tried to steal the corpse of the fallen shinobi, some of them are Yuugao lover Hayate. But by combining their strength and a few wise words from Lamies, Yuugao managed to overcome her past and stopped the corpse steal.

(Daimyo safe house)

Rebecca punch black Zetsu making a large hole on him but then another black Zetsu reappearing making her curse because this is the 20th black Zetsu she destroying. "This is getting nowhere at all. This bastard weakness got to be somewhere." She even trying to use her flame but that bastard just keeps pop up.

(Natsumi, Bee and Fuu vs Itachi and Nagato)

Itachi at first engaging Natsumi and asked "What happened to Sasuke?"

"That guy trying to destroy the village." Said Natsumi

"Why isn't he get back to Konoha?" Asked Itachi as he dodge Fuu jutsu.

"He found out about your secret mission and set to destroy Konoha. Is it true, Itachi? Is it true th-" "Stop Natsumi. Does everyone know about this?" Asked Itachi

She said beside Kakashi and Yamato no one else know then Itachi said "Good. Let keep it that way so the Uchiha name won't be tarnished"

Natsumi then said Madara tell her about this and he also told Sasuke about this too. Itachi then mumble about Madara know that much about him. Nagato using summoning jutsu to be able to move around freely. Bee engaging Itachi, Natsumi the dog summons and Fuu using her secret technique to restricted the Rinnegan. Itachi then using Mangekyo and called out the crow from before releasing him from Kabuto order. Kabuto now known Itachi have Shisui eye ordering Nagato to go full power nearly getting the remaining Bijuu. Itachi then sealing Nagato away with the Totsuka blade. Itachi then burn Shisui eye using Amaterasu and say goodbye to the three and heading to Kabuto. The three then march to Madara.

(Naruto vs the four Kage)

Naruto appearing making the situation go tense. Kabuto trying to get the four Kage to go full power on him but the Kage barely resist and said "Oi you all. Hurry up and seal us before we lost control." Said the Nidaime Mizukage.

Garra was about to act then Naruto hold his arm up and said "No worry Garra. Just get the sealing squad ready. I'll take on all four of them."

His word sending disbelieve to everyone on the field and the one in the HQ watching. Garra then said "Naruto. I know you are powerful but these Kage are the strongest among all. You can't think that you can take on all four of them at the same time."

"Young man. While I'm impressed by your bravery but that idea of your is suicide. You'll need all the support you get." Said the Sandaime Raikage

"You are way to overconfident at your age brat. Now go back and fight with the army." Said the Nidaime Tsuchikage

"You talk big kid. But the world is much larger than you think. Don't be overconfident or you'll pay the price for that." Said the Yondaime Kazekage.

"Oh I assure you. I can back up my own word. I suggest you all better come at me with your full power." Said Naruto then transform and releasing 40% of his power blowing everyone at the battle field. The earth starts shaking, the sky darkens and lightning strike down violently. " **Because if you don't, you won't have a slightest chance to be able to walk out of this at all.** " Said Naruto with demonic voice full of authority and releasing his KI nearly got all the ninja in the alliance to choke and faint.

(At HQ)

"W-w-w-what is this power? It nothing like I have ever seen before." Said Ao and the sensor spree start to sound off loudly. Even the Kage who had no sensory ability could feel Naruto power from here.

"I-i-I can't believe it. This is his power?" Said Tsunade shocked at the fact that her godson had this level of power all along. The Raikage also shock and can't believe there's a human could have this level of power.

Across the battlefield everyone felt the power rolling out. They all shock that the power so great that they can felt it from where they all.

(Back at the field)

The four Kage in shock never before they seen someone this strong and worst of all, the one who release this level of power is someone as young as him. The Mizukage then said "Oi Tsuchikage. Maybe we should fight him at the same time. Because if we don't, we may actually suffer a fate worse then death." The four Kage agree and start to go serious and fight for their life.

Naruto looks back at the squad who looking at him in fear. " **Get the sealing squad ready and try to build some defense since I don't want you all to get in the crossfire.** " Said Naruto then Garra, Onoki and all earth user start to build a wall to stand firm.

Naruto look at the Kages and said " **Now. Shall we begin?** "

( **Play Izayoi Sakamaki theme)**

Naruto start off by swinging Blutsauger sending shockwave at the four. Kazekage make a gold sand wall but the wave to strong breaking through and the four barely manage to dodge. Naruto appear in front of Kazekage and said "Geo bomb" plunge his finger in Kazekage and kick him straight to the rock tower and then the Kazekage body making magnetism and attracting the surrounding rock to him and crush him. The Tsuchikage fly above and firing Jinton at Naruto but Naruto uses "Reflection" and changing the target is Mizukage clam he summon. The Raikage speed up using hell finger to thrust him and Naruto prepare his sword and slice past the Raikage through his lightning armor and severing his arm. The Kazekage sending his sand to him again but Naruto ready for it and use "Gust Hammer" blast the sand and send it back to him. Mizukage using oil bullet shooting at him, Naruto counter by using "Light arrow" and thousand light arrows bust the bullet and go straight to him leaving him many holes in his body. Seeing the Kage retreating back Naruto making a giant spell circle above the Kage and said "Sky fall" and crushed the four Kage.

( **End Theme)**

When it's over, there's a large hole at the terrain. The onlooker shock at the display, Matsuri then asked "Te-temari-san, is Naruto-san truly human?"

"You won't believe if I told you." Said Temari looking at the god. The battle only last for an instant but it like the Kyuubi ravaging the field.

" **Damn. Remind me to never anger him.** " Said Shukaku with Garra can only nodded. Naruto look at Garra and said " **Oi. Aren't you gonna seal them Garra?** " Called out Naruto. Garra then asked the sealing squad to go and seal up the Kage. Naruto then power down and walk to them. Garra then asked "Naruto are you ok? That battle must be take a toll out of you right?"

"No sweat Garra. That pretty much a workout. I only use 40% of my power." Said Naruto shocking other. If that his 40% they shudder at his real power. At the cave, Kabuto managed to recover Mu. He then commands Mu to use his last resort summoning Jutsu. A person walks out of the coffin and said "Finally. So he managed to glom that Nagato to do it huh?"

"To think he even summon you via Edo Tensei. This person is quite resourceful." Said Mu shocked at who he just helps summon.

"Edo Tensei? It's not Rinne Tensei? The jutsu that violent the law death. That brat, what is he doing now?" Said the person disappointed.

The squat was preparing for the next strategy than the sensor said "Up there. There's someone up there." They all look up and find the Tsuchikage.

"Don't tell me? He used his special Bunshin to separated himself." Said Onoki making Naruto raising his eyebrow and remark "Haizzz. Why can the dead just stay dead. They HAD to appear like cockroach."

The sensor then said "No there is other up there." The person walks out making Onoki widen his eye as he recognized and said "Uchiha Madara."

Naruto looked and mumble "So that's the famous Madara huh?" Then Garra said "What's going on? That person is an Edo Tensei. I though he said he survives at his fight with the Shodai."

"Wait a moment, our info said that Madara is heading near the Jinchuuriki squad." Said Temari.

"Then who? Who's that person behind the mask?" Asked Onoki.

"Obliviously a fake of course. I had a suspicion for a while and this just proved it." Said Naruto.

"Who is this Edo Tensei caster?" Asked Madara. Before Mu could said, he being stopped "I'm Kabuto."

"Speaking through Edo Tensei huh. Quite a secretive one." Said Madara

"Your Edo Tensei quite special. I fix up a bit and now you are even stronger than you were alive. And there is an opponent you need to watch out for." Seeing his confused look Kabuto continue "You will have to see it for yourself."

Madara and Kabuto dodge the sand. Madara land and using "Majestic Destroyer Flame" and Naruto counter by using "Fresia" frozen the jutsu. Madara look surprise and Naruto walk up and said " **That quite a rude welcoming there.** " Before unleashing his power. Madara look and smile "So this is what he meant." Madara then charging at Naruto at Taijutsu. The two-exchanging blow after blow. After a while they separated and Madara use Susanoo to engaging Naruto. He then uses Yamagata to strike Naruto but Naruto using Blutsauger and deflect them to the rock tower and they exploded. Naruto strike Blutsauger to Susanno destroying it and Onoki charge up Jinton and fire at Madara but Madara eye turn to Rinnegan and absorbed the attack. Naruto look surprise and Onoki look shock and asked "How did he had the Rinnegan?"

Madara jump back to Kabuto and Kabuto expected after the Sharingan is Rinnegan. Normally, Madara will asked if he readed the stone tablet. But he only asked. "Do you know about the plan?"

"No but I'm on your side. But I can't say for the other one." Said Kabuto. Madara try to summon the Kyuubi but nothing happened. He asked "The Kyuubi still hadn't being caught yet?"

"No. The Kyuubi being splitted in two and sealed. One is heading to that person and other is the one who you just fought now. He was Naruto Uzumaki but now he goes by Naruto Sakai."

"Hmmm. There's something I need to check." Said Madara as he summons the meteor. Naruto then fly up and everyone then seeing Naruto touch the meteor and said "destruct" and the meteor was turned to dust falling down. The onlooker looks shocked that Naruto just reduced a meteor to dust. As Naruto landing down, he raises his hand to block Madara punch and Madara looks excited. He then using Mokuton but Naruto jump straight in and using his silver flame burn all away in a second. Madara looks and shouted "VERY GOOD. TO THINK THERE'S SOMEONE SO YOUNG COULD BE THIS POWERFUL. I SUPPOSE HAVE SOMETIME TO SPARE SO ENTERTAIN ME NARUTO SAKAI." And he summons full form Susanno.

"That's my line Uchiha." Said Naruto as the two charges at each other. The two clashes for a while and Tsunade, A, Mei came look at the sight. The two battling with each other then separate. Naruto land back and find other there and said "What are you doing here Baa-chan? Isn't the Jinchuuriki team and that fake are clashing now. Instead of standing here, go help them." Before Tsunade said anything Madara shouted out "STAY OUT OF THIS FIGHT SENJU. YOU ONLY BORE ME. THAT GOES TO YOU ALL AS WELL." Tsunade look at the battle and understand that she and the Kage only in his way. Before leaving with the Kage Tsunade order the ninja stay here and if the situation arise, they are to assist him.

(At fake Madara)

Tobi and the 5 Edo Tensei Jinchuuriki had powered up. Natsumi team are quite in peril now since she still hadn't had full control of the charka yet. Tobi was about to grab her then a kick sends him flying. He and the other look at the assault and seeing the person they least expecting "Look like I'm just in time huh. So then Natsumi, how about tag me in?" Said Shana with her hair already crimson color.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Juubi and the the Hokage joining

Shana who had just arrived to the field had kick Tobi away. She already in Flame Haze form. She asked "Hey Natsumi. I'll tag in as well. My strategist, she had foreseen this and asked me to stand by. So how about it? You in or out?"

Natsumi sitting there not knowing what to do then " **Oi brat. I think we should let her fight with us. With her power then we'll have advantage.** " Said Kurama

"Then what? You just let her fight by herself? This is our war, I need to do my part as well." Said Natsumi

" **I'm not talking about back out. Mending your charka with me. You'll be able to use my charka at full potential.** " Said Kurama

"What? Are we gonna tug-a-war again?" Asked Natsumi

" **No. I felt bored and I don't want her getting all the action. But if you want to, we could do it again.** " Said Kurama

Natsumi smirking and fist-bump with Kurama who smirking as well.

Natsumi stand side by side with Shana then said "I don't like you for taking away my brother but right now we're at war. And I'm not gonna let you fight my war by yourself so I'll fight with you." Said Natsumi powering up. Natsumi now had Kurama cloak wilder but controlled. Shana see this smirking and draw out her Nietono then said "Try not to slow me down." "The same to you as well."

" **Be careful. This is the first time we fused so the link hasn't stable yet so you only have 5 minutes.** " Said Kurama

"5 minutes are more than enough." The two then charge. Natsumi charge at Sanbi and Yonbi. Shana go to the Nibi using "Explosive fist" on Nibi. Bee smash away the Gobi charging at him. Fuu then take on the Rokubi. Tobi recalled them back and get them to charge the Bijuudama together. Natsumi also charging up the Bijuudama and both side fire at the same time. The bijuudama is up to the sky and explode. Natsumi grabbing the Rod with the charka arm and pulling them out. She then meets with the Bijuu and learning all their name. Tobi then recalled every Bijuu back at the Gedo. Then something happened. Across the battlefield, various pillar of light lit up. The kage after seeing that light when to investigate and heard the reported that the Edo Tensei being undone from all the battlefield. Their reinforcement also said that by Naruto order, after assisting with defeating the Edo Tensei and return to their home. And the Kage leading the army to their final battle. Tobi then making some hand sign making the Gedo roared.

"Even if this is not complete, but for the Mugen Tsukiyomi then it is enough." Said Tobi as he proceeds to summon the Juubi.

" **This is bad. The Juubi is about to be summon.** " Said Kurama

"But how? Isn't he need all the Bijuu to do that?" Asked Natsumi.

" **Change place with me. I'll explained.** " Said Kurama

" **Oi everyone. Listen up. There something you should know. The reason why the Juubi is emerging is because of the part of charka that the Gedo had consumed. Shukaku being extracted half way when you two rescue him Shana. Choumei also the same, Gyuki you probably had your tail being absorbed am I right?** " Asked Kurama. Gyuki agree then Kurama continue. " **My probably in there too since I can sense Kinkaku in there as well.** " Said Kurama

"That remind me, the report from hours ago from Sydonay that before he can kill Kinkaku. That Tobi guy managed to teleport Kinkaku away. So this is why he did that." Said Shana.

" **Anyway since it's only have a part of the Bijuu so I have no idea what kind of shape it would pop out.** **But we can stop it by interrupting the process.** " Said Kurama

"So all we have to do is destroy that thing before the process complete huh?" Asked Shana

"What make you think I'm gonna let you?" Said Tobi as he shoots the rods surrounding the Gedo making a red barrier.

"What make you think that barrier gonna stop me?" Asked Shana

"I just need to occupy only you." Said Tobi as he channels fire jutsu and blast at Shana

"Using fire jutsu against me is suicide Tobi or should I call you…?" Said Shana grab the fire with her fist and smash through the mask bypass Tobi jutsu and revealed his face "Uchiha Obito."

Kakashi and Gai eye widen as they seeing the face of their dead comrade under that mask. Obito then asked "How did you know?"

"It only took a little digging around you. Among the Uchiha, your dead is the only one that hadn't confirmed and there are no signs of your body anywhere and Kushina Uzumaki being a Jinchuuriki are classified information. So the only one know about her and the danger of her birth is the one close to her. And combining all the fact, you are the only one fit the bill." Explained Shana.

"I see. I thoughted I had covered are the evident but it seem I still hadn't cover all of them huh?" Said Obito

"Why? Why are you doing this Obito?" Asked Kakashi

"Why? Because you killed Rin." Said Obito.

Obito then explained after he being buried by the rock. He was found by the real Madara. He trains to regain the function of his body. When he heard about Kakashi and Rin was surround by Kiri he immedially dash there and catch upon the sight Kakashi impaled the Chidori through Rin heart. He then go berserk after that and killed all the Kiri ANBU. After that, he come back and said he wants to fulfill the Mugen Tsukiyomi plan. And after meeting Nagato everything start there.

After that, Shana use "Blazing wing" to head strike to the barrier prepare to cut down the barrier but she had to dodge the strike from Madara who just got here. Madara then asked "Obito why are you begin the plan this soon?"

"With the plan requirements this is enough." Shana then asked "Huh? What are you doing here Madara? Aren't you fighting with Naruto?"

Before Madara can say anything Naruto came by and shouted " **OI. RUNNING AWAY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIGHT IS RUDE DA~TEBAYO.** "

(Flash back)

Naruto and Madara engaging the fight Madara using full power Susanoo empowered with the Rinnegan managed to push back Naruto. Naruto then said " **I'm impressed. You managed to overpowered me when I'm at 50% of my power. I guess it's time to kick it up a notch.** " Said Naruto unleashing more of his power. The battlefield between them was like mother nature was ravishing it. Earthquake more shook than before, thunder roared and rain poured down hard. But before the two could do anything, Madara then light up, his Susanoo also dispersed. He then mumbles "Did something happened to the Edo Tensei?"

" **Oi. Naruto. Look it's happened everywhere and look at him. It seems the Edo Tensei was being undone. Madara about to go back to the pure world.** " Said Kurama

" **WHAT? I'm charging up and he had to be dead. Grrrrreeeeeaaaaaaaaatttttt.** " Said Naruto disappointed. But his disappointed didn't last long, the glow on Madara dispersed. Madara then said "Naruto Sakai. Do you know there's risk of Edo Tensei. The risk is if the one being Edo Tensei known the special arrange of hand sigh then that Edo Tensei will be free from control, no longer being bound to the summoner with unlimited charka. Right now, I had schedule to make so tell the summoner for me that every forbidden jutsu should be use with caution." Madara use large Amaterasu fire on Naruto and use the deep forest emerge technique so the fire would spread. Naruto then use his silver flame to vanquish the entire forest and the flame. He then said "You'll have to do better than that Madara" but only see no one there.

" **It seems this Madara character had use those technique to camouflage and run.** " Said GoC

" **The only way he'll go that I can think of is where the Bijuu is.** " Said Kurama

" **That fucker.** " Said Naruto angrily as he gave chase.

(End Flash back)

Naruto told them and they all sweatdrop at that. Naruto looks at Madara then said " **Oi Madara. Time for round 2.** " Then they all heard a roared.

"This is it. The sound that signal the end of the world." Said Madara as he watches the Juubi appeared in its full glory. And just in time the alliance had also came in full. The final of the war is near.

(Konoha, Uchiha compound)

Sasuke with Jugo, Suigetsu and Orochimaru had revived through Anko curse seal go down at the stone tablet room. There Jugo forced out all white Zetsu, Orochimaru using the Uzumaki clan mask to summon the Shinigami and undone the Shiki Fuuin restore his arm and summons the First, Second and Third Hokage. The Sandaime Hiruzen looks at Orochimaru and said "Orochimaru, I sealed your jutsus trading my life so how did you managed to regain it back?"

"Don't underestimate me sensei. After you take away my jutsu, I had research a lot about the Uzumaki clan and finally for so long I had obtained the key." Said Orochimaru showing the Kage the mask shocking the Shodaime Hashirama

"Enough. Shodaime I called you here to asked you something. What is a village and what are shinobi? My brother who died to protect Konoha because of that idea. So I want to know directly from you. Depend on the truth, I'll make my decision whether to destroy Konoha or not?" Said Sasuke. The Nidaime Tobirama heard this and power up in anger. Hashirama power up to stop Tobirama to do anything.

"HAHAHA. Sorry about that. Sasuke was it? You had a good older brother. I don't mind telling you but-" "I'm sorry. Could you please tell this child quickly? We are in the middle of the war. Uchiha Madara had been revived and right now he was fighting your surrogate grandson of your sensei." Said Orochimaru shocking them. Hiruzen then said "Then we must hurry. Why is Naruto fighting Madara? He is not someone Naruto can handle."

"You are worry too much sensei. Naruto-kun of now is actually strong enough to do so. And he not even goes full power fighting Madara at all. If you don't believe me then take a look." Said Orochimaru showing the Kage the bingo book. Hiruzen look and shock that his surrogate grandson at this level. Hashirama and Tobirama shocked that a boy his age could be this powerful.

"As you can see. There's no need to worry. But if Sasuke isn't satisfying with the answer then I'll control you all to invade Konoha. The timing couldn't be better." Said Orochimaru

"You seem to misunderstanding. Thanks to you upped the precision of Edo Tensei. I'm now close to my original power. I'm sorry brother but I must act" Suddenly Tobirama frozed and unable to move.

"HAHAHA. You have quite a student there Hiruzen. Oh turn that frown upside down Orochimaru. I'll satisfying his curiosity. If I don't even if we stopped Madara then this child will follow his footstep." Said Hashirama as he sits down and said "Now then we should I start. Maybe I'll start by telling you about Uchiha and Senju." And Hashirama start to tell Sasuke all he wants to know.

(After the story)

Hashirama done retelling the story. Sasuke then concluded "Shinobi is who endure in order to achieve their goal. And Madara going to put everyone in the Mugen Tsukuyomi to destroy everything that his little brother, my brother and all of you had striven to protect." Said Sasuke summary them all.

"Now Sasuke. You had your answer. What is your decision?" Asked Orochimaru

After have many though Sasuke decided "I'm going to head to the battlefield. I won't let Itachi sacrificed become an afterthough."

Then all of them go to the Hokage Monument. Suigetsu about to run then Karin come flying kicking him. The Hokage then land on each of their monument and march straight to the battlefield.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 The Juubi Jinchuuriki and the betrayer

Madara and Naruto had start engaging again with Naruto unleashing 60% of his power. The two techniques flying everywhere. The Kage had to build the barrier to protect the army. Shana who trying to killed the Juubi being stopped by Obito who controlling the Juubi to fight her. When Kakashi trying to use Kamui on the Juubi Obito then teleported Kakashi away with his Kamui. Obito then engaging Shana then command the Juubi to blast the Bijuudama. Naruto and Shana saw that trying to stop that but they being interrupted by Madara and Obito.

But then the Bijuudama vanish and explode at the shore thanks to Minato Hiraishin. He then said "Naruto just focus on your fight. We can protect ourselves."

"Well said Minato and good work Minato. You are as fast as ever." Said Hiruzen. He, Hashirama and Tobirama landing down. Madara kick Naruto out of the way but Naruto blocked it and skid back. Madara then said "I was waiting for you Hashirama."

"I'll back to you in a sec. Now we need to take care of the Juubi." Said Hashirama. Madara mumble about always getting on his nerve. He then blocks a strike from Naruto. Naruto said " **Don't turn your back on me Madara.** "

Sasuke then land down with Juugo. The Konoha group surprise at that and prepare to attack but Hashirama said that he's here to help so they lower their stance and keep an eye on Sasuke. Obito saw this and distracted Shana then go to the Juubi. He making hand sigh and the Juubi starting to shrink, disappear and emerge out Obito who had become a Juubi Jinchuuriki. Obito then creating the wood army charging at the alliance. He then charges at Shana with the black rod. Shana then block with her sword, sensing something she channels her crimson flame in the sword. The two weapons sparks and he was pushing Shana back

"Hey Alastor. What's going on? I don't remember the Juubi is this powerful?" Asked Shana

" **It appears that by fusing with a host it's energy is becoming more refined and more focus. It seems you need to power up as well Shana.** " Said Alastor

Shana nodded and powering up. She then charges at Obito then use "Blaze dance" using sword technique combine her flame to the sword. The slash managed to wound Obito. When Obito prepare to fire the Bijuudama suddenly his body expand he shoot the Bijuudama injuring himself. Shana looks surprise and asked "Hey Alastor what happened to him?"

" **It's like he was trying to hit himself. It probably the two minds are fighting each other to take control.** " Said Alastor

Inside Obito mind, just like Alastor said the two are fighting to take control and Obito starting to lose himself. But then through sheer power Obito managed to regain himself and transform to Juubi Jinchuuriki completely. Shana saw this and starting to get serious. Her crimson flame starts to swirling around but then Natsumi said "Shana please stand back. If you do that then you'll kill all the Bijuu. I want to free them not kill them so please let me do this."

"Natsumi right now that Obito guy is stronger than the Shodaime Hokage. If you fight him, you will die." Said Shana

"I know but like my brother said. This is our war. We had to do this by ourselves. If we let you win our battle then what's the point?" Said Natsumi

Shana looks at her but then Naruto said "Let her do it. The Shodaime also asked me to let him handle Madara. We'll pull back so if something happened we can jump in."

Shana nodded her head then the two-retreated back. Sasuke look at her then he said "Is it okay for that?"

"You said that you want to stopped the war and becoming the Hokage. If you can't fight the war by yourself. How can you be the Hokage?" Said Natsumi. He nodded at her and the two-charge in.

Naruto and Shana retreated to the back. Naruto then said "Oi I know you there. Come on out."

An old man in white robe and a black staff similar to what Obito had. The old man also had a similar Rinnegan eye as well. The old man then said "How long had you know?"

"Since the beginning. So how about introduce yourself?" Asked Naruto

"Ah yes my apology. My name is Hagoromo Ototsuki. I'm also known as the Sage of Six Paths. We finally meet Naruto Sakai, god of Xanadu." Said Hagoromo

Naruto looks at him surprise "Don't be surprise. After my death, I had seen a lot. Even your exploit at that city as well. The truth, I had hope that you'll become the Child of Prophecy but it seems that responsibility had fall in your sister hand."

" **Why is that old man?** " Asked Kurama

"Ah Kurama. It's nice to meet you again. And to answer your question the reason similar to your situation." Seeing confused look, he then continues "You see it is because you are a god now. You can't involve too much on the human problem. You see since the dawn of time, the god had make this rule to preventing from the world losing balance. The god power is too high so the god involvement causing the disturbance to the world. So letting you becoming the Child of Prophecy is quite dangerous so who know what kind of effect of that will happen."

Explained Hagoromo

"So I just back out of this. Piece of cake." Said Naruto

"I wish it is like that. But after your departure years ago, the prophecy changing to something like this:

" **The child who walking his own path**

 **Shall fight against the mother of all charka**

 **If he fails, the world will be plunge into darkness**

 **If he success, harmony and peace shall last for eternity** "

And that is the prophecy." Said Hagoromo

"Great! So who is this mother of all charka is?" Asked Naruto

"I can think of one who will fit that but if it true then you are the only who can do this. So I want to asked that can you help protecting this world?" Asked Hagoromo

"You just said that my involvement will upset the world balance. But after hearing that, I guess that law no longer matter huh?" Asked Naruto

Hagoromo only nodded and Naruto said "Guess I had no choice then. Okay I'll see what I can do" then the two suddenly felt a spike of power suddenly rise. Hagoromo then said "Thi-this is the power of Juubi when it was complete had all the Bijuu."

Naruto and Shana immediately dash off to the battlefield with Hagoromo disappear as well. They arrived only seeing Natsumi, Bee, Fuu, Garra lying down and Sasuke bleeding on the ground.

(Flash back)

After Natsumi and Sasuke with the help of all the shinobi pulling all the Bijuu out of Obito, Natsumi then go to Madara to help the Shodaime seal him. Minato and Kakashi stay back with Obito. Obito then make a hand sigh. Minato asked "What are you doing?"

"I finally understand why the man that I'd one tried to use betrayed me. But I never imagined that I'd end up doing the same thing." Said Obito laughing

"Obito…" But then when he starts to use the jutsu black Zetsu emerge and fused with him, making him use Rinne Tensei on Madara.

At the other side of the battlefield, when Sai preparing to seal him Hashirama Rikudo gate exploded and Madara had returned to the world of living but losing his eye. Madara dash off to Hashirama who was pining down by the Rikudo rod then taking Hashirama senjutsu. Sasuke and Natsumi attack them only for Madara to blast the two away and killing the shinobi there. Madara then turn toward the Bijuu and said "Now it's time for me to put you filthy beast into your cage."

Madara aim at Shukaku first. Garra and Shukaku using their combine attack to pin him down. Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei strike him down then Garra and Shukaku seal him with "Grand sand mausoleum". Shukaku about to celebrate for his victory but Madara bust out using Susanoo. Natsumi and Kurama smash down Madara and asked all Bijuu to use their tail to smack him. Madara dodge that but wound and leaving his right arm behind. White Zetsu then show up and give the right Rinnegan he put back on. Madara uses summoning to called the Gedo from Obito to him. Madara body start to heal himself and his arm also grow back. After knocking down the Bijuu Madara summons chains from Gedo mouth and tied up the Bijuu extracting them out of the remaining Jinchuuriki and sucking them inside the Gedo.

(End flash back)

"Shana how are the other two?" Said Naruto checking Natsumi, Garra and Sasuke

"Their alive but their pulse are weakening," Responded Shana checking Bee and Fuu

"Tch." Naruto then use "Fuzetsu V2" and blast the orb at the five. Naruto said "That'll buy us sometime. Shana can you-" Naruto bring out Blutsauger to block the strike that come from Madara. Madara land back and said "Very good. Naruto Sakai but play time over. Hand me the other half of the Kyuubi now."

"Fucking forget it. You tried to kill my friend. No more mister nice guy. It's time for you to perish **MADARA**." Said Naruto changing and releasing his power at 70%. Madara saw this and said "Well then. I guess I ha-" was all he could said before black Zetsu stabbed him through the back make Naruto and Shana surprise.

"Zetsu. What do you think you are doing?" Asked Madara as he couldn't move

"Sorry Madara. But you are not gonna do anything. It's time to change the player." Said Zetsu

"What are you talking about? How dare you do this to me? You are my will incarnate." Said Madara angry

"Wrong again Madara. My will is Kaguya's" Said Zetsu.

" **Oh no. This is bad. Naruto you may need to use your full power for once now.** " Said Kurama

"What are you talking about and why?" Asked Naruto

" **You remember my old man word before? The mother of all charka is the old man mother Kaguya. I heard she was sealed by the old man and his brother but I never thought that black thing is actually her will.** " Said Kurama making Naruto eye widen in shocked as he heard Madara scream out.

An explosion blows up as Naruto cover the body with barrier and Shana can sense that the energy from surrounding start to gather in Madara. Naruto asked "Wait where did all these charkas come from?"

" **I told you kid Kaguya is the mother of all charka. She can just take all the charka at the surrounding. Never mind that you need to get those 5 out of here first.** " Said Kurama gesture to the body. Naruto nodded as he told Shana to get those 5 to safety

"What about you Naruto? Don't tell me you will fight her?" Asked Shana

"I have to do this. You need to get those 5 out of here before Zetsu kills them." Said Naruto

"That's where you wrong. I won't kill anyone at all. When Kaguya casting the Mugen Tsukuyomi previously, she preserved those people in order to turn them into soldiers." Said Zetsu

"What do mean by turn them into soldiers?" Asked Shana

"Then tell me this Naruto and Shana Sakai. Do you think civilians can fight?" Asked Zetsu

"You bastard. Don't tell me…?" Asked Naruto as he realized.

"That's right. All of them had become white Zetsu. The white Zetsu that you had fight from before was human who had caught in the previous Mugen Tsukuyomi. Even though because of your present that make me to accelerate my plan but after I deal with you, Kaguya will cast Mugen Tsukuyomi and everyone in the Elemental Nation shall become white Zetsu." Said Zetsu laughing evil.

As Zetsu done explaining, Zetsu fused in releasing Obito, Madara enlarge and swallow by Kaguya, as she emerges leaving his lower half. Naruto then beckon "Shana go now."

Shana leaving carry the body. Kaguya tried to use her hair to stop Shana but Naruto using Blutsauger to cut off. Naruto then said "This is truly terrible. All I want to is help a friend and now I'm stuck dealing with you."

"Who are you and why do you have a divine aura even though you are human?" Asked Kaguya

"Mother the brat before you are Naruto Sakai. He's the holder of the other half of the Kyuubi but I can't take it from him." Said Zetsu

"I can't blame you for that. That boy may look human but apparently his power could easily rival my." Said Kaguya.

"Thanks for compliment. So what is your intention?" Asked Naruto

"I don't want to damage this land further. So let's stop fighting." Said Kaguya

"Yeah and you think I'm gonna buy that?" Asked Naruto

"I do believe what I meant is not here but **here.** " Said Kaguya as the two transport on mid-air the cave which have lava under them.

(At the medic squad)

Shana arrived with the medic squad. Shizune saw them and asked "What happened?"

"No time. Right now these 5 are in critical condition. I need to contact Lamies to get him here." As soon as Shana said that she then felt Naruto had disappeared. Before Shana could do anything. Alastor told her " **Calm down. I had set a telepathic link to Kurama. I still able to send them. Right now, you need to get Lamies here to look for them.** " Shana nodded and start to call for Lamies


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 The final outcome

Naruto and Kaguya are now floating at the center of the cave deep underground in another dimension.

"You know. I should thank you Kaguya." Said Naruto making Kaguya confused. Naruto then continue "Because of you want to settle this in different dimension that I can use my FULL POWER." Naruto transformed combining his, GoC and Kurama power making his power skyrocket. The world began to shake and the lava below them moving wildly.

Naruto swing Blutsauger on Kaguya but block by her hair she enforced. Kaguya shoot out charka needle at him but he deflects them with "Energy shield". Naruto then use "Flame vortex" creating a tornado of flame and taking the lava under him to burn her. She tried to use her space-time jutsu but the lava is too much for her to send them all always. She then teleports to the ice dimension to escape but Naruto follow her with a punch and send her flying.

" **Don't think you are the only one who can do that.** " Said Naruto

Kaguya flying up and shoot her "All-killing ash born" to him. Naruto dodge it but felt something weird at that jutsu. But pay no attention because Kaguya fusing with the nature and manipulate it to attack him. Naruto use "Brust rain" destroying the ice but the assault didn't stop. He had no choice but summon his silver flame and drop straight to the ground with his fist spreading the fire all the place making Kaguya reappeared.

" **Instead of hide-and-seek, how about head on fight?** " Said Naruto

(At medic squad)

Lamies had come and use his spell to stabilized their life but didn't work on the ex-Jinchuuriki because their charka core was being damaged because of the extraction of their Bijuu. At that moment, Hagoromo appeared and said "I can heal their charka core. Let me do it."

The shinobi shocked seeing the one who was in the myth is appearing in front of them. Once Hagoromo healing them Shana asked "Hagoromo. Do you know where Naruto and Kaguya now?"

"They are right now at the desert dimension. Do you want to go after him?" Asked Hagaromo

"I want to go there and help him. I know he can take care of himself but I can't help but worry." Said Shana

"….Very well. I can lead you to him. But first, give me your hand." Said Hagoromo. Shana giving Hagoromo and he drawing something to her hand. Hagoromo then said "This seal will be the key to separate the Bijuu from my mother Kaguya and seal her. Bring this to Naruto so the two of you can seal her. This seal need to have two people to use it. Now are you ready?"

Shana was about to say then a large explosion was heard. She turns around seeing a giant wooden statue had many dragon head fire out different element type. The dragon is giving the alliance the hard time so she secretly channel "Rose burst" and crimson color roses blooming on the field. The statue touches them and a chain explosion damaging the statue giving the alliance an edge. Shana look back at Hagoromo then said "I'm ready. Let go." Harogomo then transfer her to where Naruto is.

(At the gravity and spike dimension)

Naruto and Kaguya flying like the gravity had no effect on them and throwing jutsu and spell at one another. Naruto channels blue flame in Blutsauger and send the wave to her. Kaguya dodge and Naruto took that chance to leap at her and using "Eletricution" sending lightning in her body. Kaguya shakes it off by land down and discharge all the current in her body. She rises the Rikudo rod blocking Naruto sword strike. The two separate then Kaguya charge up a very large Bijuudama while Naruto combine his silver flame and Kurama flame and blast the flame at her and Kaguya send the Bijuudama at him. The two attacks exploded, Naruto take that chance to appear behind her and channels his black flame on his sword swinging down but Kaguya still able to block that with the Rikudo rod. Naruto skid back and said " **Damn it. It like she can see every movement of my.** "

" **Probably because of the Byakugan. The brother of the old man also had them as well. That mean he's the ancestor of the Hyuuga thus her Byakugan probably more powerful then the Hyuuga.** " Said Kurama

" **Great. Now what are w-** " " **Kid look out.** " Said Kurama as Naruto barely dodge the "All-killing Ash born".

" **Hmm. Wait a minute. It's the same.** " Said Kurama

" **The same as what?** " Asked Naruto

" **I remember now. Her power signature, it just like the barrier that had erected around the Elemental Nation. Oh great, that mean you can't kill her brat.** " Said Kurama

" **She's the one that erected that barrier? Why would she do that and why can't I kill her?** " Asked Naruto

" **The first question is she probably do that so the other god outside the Veil won't kill off all her army and destroying her charka source. The Elemental Nation is filled with charka after all and the second question is if you killed the one who erected the barrier, then the barrier will disappear and all of the charka in the Elemental Nation will be take way all of them. Since the people here have charka connect to their life force already, if you killed her then you'll kill the entire living being in the Elemental Nation.** " Explained Kurama

Naruto then dodge another of Kaguya "All-killing Ash born".

" **Oh dear. Quite a pickle you are in there Naruto. So I guess the only way for you is sealing her huh?** " Said GoC

" **Great. How am I going to seal her? Since she basically a god so the seal I had won't be powerful enough. I never had a chance to make and test a seal like that at all. If I make a seal without testing, then there might be a troublesome side effect.** " Said Naruto then using "Sky fall" slam down Kaguya.

Kaguya created a shield to block it. Shana then leap to Kaguya and using "Shinku" punch her. Kaguya barely have time to make another barrier reducing damage but still being fly away. Shana approach Naruto and grabbing Naruto hand and slammed her palm on his creating a circle in his palm. Kurama saw this and asked " **Shana, where did you get this?** "

"From your "old man" Kurama I'm sure what this is judging from your expression?" Asked Shana

" **Naruto this is it. This is our answer. This is the seal that the old man and his brother used to sealed off Kaguya.** " Said Kurama

"That right. All we need to hit these two seals on her and she'll be sealed." Said Shana

" **But the problem is, how do we put on her? If Kurama know about it then she the one who being sealed will know too.** " Said Naruto.

" **Ehem. You two I have an idea.** " Said GoC

Kaguya now had fly up and search for Naruto and her assailant. Then she had to block a strike from said assailant, she using her Byakugan and find out that Shana had the same seal that use to seal her. She preparing the "All-killing Ash born" and strike Shana with that but then she sends something come straight to her. She separated from Shana dodge the black flame that targeting her. She looks around and spot another of the seal that the opposite of Shana seal. Zetsu then said " **Mother. It seems that these two had the same seal as Hagoromo and Hamura had. We need to kill them now.** "

"Then we will go to the hiding one first." Said Kaguya as she sending the Bijuudama toward the hiding place blowing it up. Then she looks at Shana and said "Now it's your turn next."

Kaguya summons the Bijuudama surrounding Shana with them. But then Shana said "Actually, it's your turn next.

A large spell circle appeared and Kaguya heard a word "Hephaestus chain" binding her. Kaguya tried to struggling but the chain won't shake off of her. Shana explained "Hephaestus chain is a very strong binding spell that can even bind a god. It's quite a powerful spell but it takes a lot of time for cast it. So in order to do that, we need to distract you with that." Shana pointing at the place Kaguya sending the Bijuudama.

" **But how? How were you able to fool mother Byakugan?** " Asked Zetsu

" **By using my best technique I had before I was banished.** " Said Naruto showing Zetsu his power of existent version of shadow clone.

" **Now then. Time to wrap this up.** " Said Naruto and Shana slapping the seal to Kaguya and Rikudo Chibaku Tensei completed. Kaguya body reverted back to the Juubi then into the Demonic Statue before all the rock, surface around them rose up and engulfing to a sphere. The Bijuu also being release outside. But there another passenger who hadn't on yet.

" **Damn it. Now I need to rebuilt the plan from the scratch again.** " Said Zetsu.

" **Oi mama boy aren't you gonna get on board after your mother?** " Asked Naruto using his "Fuzetsu V2" wrap around Zetsu and pick him up.

Zetsu keep shouting about he the ninja history crap. Naruto then asked " **Oi Kurama. What should we do with him?** "

" **Since he didn't have any connection to Kaguya beside a being created by Kaguya, burn him with my flame.** " Said Kurama

Naruto then channels the blue flame on Zetsu and the flame consumed Zetsu and vanished.

" **Now then shall we get back and deliver the news?** " Said Naruto. Shana nodded and the two walks in the gate Naruto open. Naruto then beckon the Bijuu " **Come on you all let's go. You going to meet your old man after all** " the Bijuu then follow him in the gate.

(At the battlefield)

The wood statue fighting the alliance suddenly dissolved. The mask of the one standing above the statue dissolve as well revealing Yamato. Yamato falling down when the statue dissolved and catches by Guy. Tsunade then order Guy to bring him to the medic squad. A portal then opens up revealing Naruto and Shana walk out along with all the Bijuu shocking them. Before Tsunade said anything Hagoromo appeared then said "Well. It seems you had save the world. Congratulation you two and it' good to see you all unharmed my children." The alliance heard this surprise that the old man in front of them is actually the Sage of Six Path after putting 2 and 2 together. Naruto walk toward Obito and Sasuke in the medical tend then asked "So Obito. After this, what are you intend to do?"

"I intend to use the Rinne Tensei to pay for my crime. But now I can't so please kill me. I'm ready." Said Obito.

Before Minato, Kushina and Kakashi stopping Naruto, he uses his silver flame on Obito. The flame then enters Obito and stay in there not burning him.

"This is the shackle that bind you Obito. If you trying to commit a crime again the innocent again the flame will burn you. Death is too good for a criminal like you. Live on and atone for your crime Obito. That is your punishment." Said Naruto walking away from them and go to Sasuke. Naruto asked "What about you Sasuke?"

"I intend to make war with the Kage and killing all the Bijuu to end this system." Said Sasuke flashing his Sharingan. Naruto then hold his hand telling the other to stopped. He then said "You do know that even with you are now. You have no chance at the entire alliance, right? But to satisfy you how about this? We will have a one-on-one fight. If you managed to scratch me then let say, I will assist you with your ambition." Said Naruto shocking them all. Naruto continues "But if you can't and got knockdown then you will forget all of this and try to live your life for once. I'm sure after Itachi died, he would also wish for that as well. What do you say?" Said Naruto

Sasuke looking at him and nodded. "Okay then all of the alliance here will be the witness. So if you can't, you better keep your word. You don't your clan have the reputation of being a dishonor do you?" Said Naruto eye smiling jabbing at Sasuke weak spot making him glared at Naruto.

"All right everyone please clear some space please. And Mister Mifune, since you're the mediator of the Gokage you'll be the referee of this match. Is that okay with you?" Asked Naruto as he and Sasuke move to the empty field.

Mifune nodded and stand between the two. He said "All right the two of you is ready?"

The two nodded and Mifune said "Hajime" leaving the field. Sasuke charge at Naruto with Chidori, Naruto grab his hand and kick him back "Try again Sasuke." Said Naruto. Sasuke then use "Fireball" jutsu at Naruto but Naruto was unfazed even his clothes as well. Sasuke take that chance creating an Amaterasu sword slash at him but Naruto catches it with his hand. Sasuke seeing no scratch in his hand trying to pull out only Naruto punch him in the gut blowing him back. Sasuke got on his knee gasping for air hearing Naruto said "Oi Sasuke let stop this and forget about all of it. Itachi won't want you to be like t-" "SHUT UP. WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ITACHI?" Shout out Sasuke only being send flying back by Naruto kick "I know Itachi because back before the incident, Itachi always the one who looks after me. He always said that how much he loves you and how precious you are to him as you had heard from Obito. At that time, I felt jealous of you because you had such a caring brother when I don't have any family. The old man and the Teuchi family look after me yes but there are limited to that. It's nowhere near the love of real family at all. Remember, what you said at the Valley of the End? Just be glad that you actually had bond. You had no idea the feeling of not having in the begin with at all." Said Naruto. Hashirama, Tobirama look at him with pity. Hiruzen and Minato only bow their head down. Kushina and Natsumi who just wake up are crying. Shana looks at Naruto loving and smile sadly. Naruto smile back and turn to Sasuke "But now. I had a wife that share with me everything. Happy, sad, fun, joy moment. So listen Sasuke, having bond is not a burden. It is what gave us strength. So it's not too late." Said Naruto as he knocks down Sasuke hard making him unconscious. Naruto look at Tsunade and said "He's all your Baa-chan. C'mon Shana it's time for us to go back." Naruto and Shana were about to leave but Natsumi voice called out "Wait." Naruto look back at Natsumi. "Nii-san I know that I can convince you to come back after what all you had been through but can I asked you that will you visit sometime? You don't need to stay just visit is alright please!" Pleading Natsumi along with Kushina and Tsunade look hopefully. Naruto then said "Shaaa. I don't know. We'll see about that." Making the three crying happily, Tsunade then said "We will be waiting for you brat." Naruto smirking and walk through the portal.

(Epilogue)

It had been years since the wars, events happened. Sasuke leaving the village due to his crime and with a warning that he behaving himself. Obito had come back being Konoha shinobi thanks to Naruto shackle in his body. Minato back to being Hokage. In the certain ramen stand, a couple and a twin who sitting there to enjoy the ramen. The chef keeps bringing the ramen, he and the young man chatting happily. And thus, another peaceful day is still here.

( **Note: Hey guy and this is the end of the story. Depend on my idea block or not I had two crossover I want to tried. Which one should I choose:**

 **Highschool DxD Prototype with Issei has James Heller power with character from RPGMaker game Evening Starter**

 **Naruto Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi with Naruto and Himea pairing**

 **If I write then what should I choose? Please review or PM me**


End file.
